Kim Possible: What's the Switch?
by Maetch
Summary: Kim's got her hands full when a mission gone awry leaves Ron and Drakken's minds switched with their bodies. Now, Kim needs to switch them back, with a bit of help from a longtime rival. Based on the PS2 game, but modified to my own stylings.
1. Idol Minds

Kim Possible: What's the Switch (Maetch's version)

A bit of explanation:

When I bought the game and played it through, I couldn't help but feel that the game was lacking. Granted, the gameplay was very good, with no shoddy controls or anything, and the graphics were pretty nice (although the 3-D models aren't exactly the best looking in cutscenes), but what WAS lacking was the storyline. After playing it through, it seemed like the whole "Drakken and Ron switches brains" plot was just an add-on instead of the main focus. So, I figured I'd expand on the storyline somewhat, and maybe see about filling in a few plot holes.

Many parts have been altered from the actual game to make it flow better. Besides, you don't want it to play out EXACTLY like the game, do you? It would be boring.

EDIT NOTE: Originally, this was supposed to take place during Season 4. However, after seeing "Oh No, Yono", I've had to adjust the timeframe a bit. This story now takes place shortly after Season 4 ends. Kim has her car, she and Ron are graduates and dating, and she has returned to using her traditional outfit. Let's just say, Wade pulled a few strings, and Club Banana resumed production of Kim usual mission attire, which she stocked up extra on (good thing she gets the employee discount). Drakken and Shego are working together... for now. As to Monkey Fist... I've got an explanation on how he's back, though it won't be clear until the end.

My previous KP story, "You've Got Promise, Kid", is referenced in this story. Give it a read if you like. Not necessary, but I like a good review (emphasis on "good", or at least "not flaming").

As usual, I don't own Kim or anyone associated with her. I own a PS2 and a copy of the very game I'm basing this fic on, but that's it.

--------------------

_**Act Zero: Idol Minds**_

--------------------

_Area unknown..._

As the timer counted down, the bomb sat atop the platform. At first glance, it seemed like no one would be able to get to it in time, for the laser trip-wires scattered across the floor would mean a certain explosion, and the only clear way to get to it was from above.

Which was exactly how Kimberly Anne Possible was doing it.

"Okay, now. Steady... Steady!" Kim muttered as she slowly lowered herself down to the bomb's level via her harness cord. Having been blessed with an extremely athletic body, as well as an innate, almost superhuman ability to learn new skills within mere hours of seeing them performed, Kim had chosen to utilize her gifts as a freelance secret agent (granted, she started out as a mere babysitter, but her mantra of "I can do anything" soon led to her current job status). To her, this was nothing new.

"Gotcha!" Kim shouted in triumph. Reaching into her pocket, Kim pulled out a small pair of wire clippers. After a bit of jimmying with the bomb's casing, Kim proceeded to snip a few wires from the bomb's innards. A second later, the timer stopped and the trip-wires disappeared.

"Awright, Kim!" came the shout of a voice from the side of the room. Upon hearing this, the room suddenly distorted and disappeared, revealing a large, empty room of black. Off to the side, a stocky young boy stood, remote control in his hand.

"How'd I do, Wade?" Kim asked as she disconnected the cord from her harness.

"Minute nine. New record." Wade replied. A skilled techie and inventor, despite being only 14, Wade Load was Kim's ever-faithful ally. From the safety of his room, Wade could always be counted on to provide assistance for any sort of situation. Kim was merely testing his newest creation, the "Shadow Training" room.

"Thanks." Kim spoke with a smile. "I gotta admit, this 'Shadow Training' room you put together is quite a piece of work."

"Well, no need to brag." Wade sheepishly replied, after which he turned serious. "But, something real's come up, and you're needed."

"Well, what's the sitch?" Kim asked with her all-too-familiar question. Wade was just about to answer when a shout came from above.

"Uh, KP! I could use some help up here!" Looking up, Kim saw her longtime partner (and current boyfriend) Ron Stoppable hanging from the ceiling, having gotten all tangled up in his cord. Ron was, in all respects, the exact opposite of Kim, being clumsy, unfocused, and somewhat dim-witted. Still, the old adage "opposites attract" couldn't be more true in their case. The two had known each other since Pre-K, but had only recently elevated their relationship to "dating status".

With a sigh, Kim called out, "Rufus." A second later, a small pink rodent crawled out of Ron's pant pocket, up his body, and to the knot on the harness, where he began to chew at it. Ron and the naked mole rat had been friends for years, and Rufus always managed to help Kim and Ron out in the most troublesome of times. Turning back to Wade, Kim asked again. "What's the sitch?"

"I've gotten a report on a theft from the Smithsonian Museum last night." Wade explained. "A single artifact was stolen, some kind of Idol."

"Any clues?" Kim asked, hoping to get a clue as to the guilty party's identity.

"Just one. A banana peel." Wade answered. "Also, said Idol was coincidently monkey-shaped." Kim needed no further clues, for she knew who it was.

At that moment, Rufus just finished gnawing through Ron's cord, sending the boy screaming as he fell to the floor, minus his pants (they were still attatched to the cord).

"Ron, grab your pants and saddle up." Kim casually spoke to Ron as he laid there moaning. "We need to pay Monkey Fist a visit." Ron's response was one of (somewhat expected) terror.

"NOOOOOOO!!!" Ron panicked, crying in fear. "Not Monkey Fist!" This was old hat for Kim. Ron had an acute fear of monkeys (more so than anything else on his expansive list of fears), which always led to these sort of outbursts. Rolling her eyes, Kim grabbed Ron's pantless leg and dragged him out of the room. Pausing, she turned to Wade.

"I'll keep you updated on the situation." Wade said, handing Kim her trusty grappling hook and a pair of Kimmunicators.

"Please and thank you." Kim sweetly replied as she took the devices with her, as well as the still sobbing Ron.

--------------------

_Monkey Fist's Castle, England_

As night fell over the countryside, the specter of the ancient castle owned by Monkey Fist shone in the moonlight, as if it were something out of a horror film. Just outside the castle gates, a heavily modified Roth SL Coupe pulled up and parked. A second later, Kim and Ron had stepped out of the "Sloth 2.0" and began walking through the courtyard. Whereas Kim was placid and calm, Ron was literally shaking.

"C'mon, Kim. Can't I stay in the car?" Ron pleaded. Kim merely shook her head. Although Ron was a sweet guy, his childlike antics often tried on Kim's patience.

"Ron, you've dealt with Monkey Fist before. More so than me." Kim consolingly replied. "You'll be fine."

"Well, let's just get the lousy Idol and get out of here, then." Ron spoke impatiently.

"What's the rush, Ron?" Kim taunted. "Afraid of the monkeys?" At that, Ron suddenly got defiant.

"Oh, no. No. No. Not me. Not me, Kim. No, sirree, pal. Not afraid." Ron bravely stuttered. With a smirk, Kim looked at him in disbelief. A second later, Ron cowered and mumbled, "Why, do you see any?" With a sigh, Kim entered through the front door, which was strangely left wide open.

"Now remember, Ron." Kim said to him as she walked ahead into the main hall. "Watch out for traps." Before Ron could respond, the floor below him suddenly dropped away, sending him falling. Ron's scream of panic made Kim turn her head.

"RON!" Kim shouted. Suddenly, the doors slammed shut, locking Kim in. Hurriedly, she pulled her Kimmunicator and dialed up Wade. "Wade, I've lost Ron."

"Relax, he's still alive. I've got a lock on his location." Wade calmly answered from his usual computer seat in his room. "He's in the castle basement, which seems to be some kind of shrine. Also, I'm detecting unknown energy sources flowing from his position. Could be the Idol."

"Alright, I'm on my way down there." Kim smiled. Wade, however, suddenly frowned.

"There's just one other thing..."

"Just spill it, Wade. I'm used to things going wrong." Kim cut him off.

"I've got an unconfirmed sighting of some kind of hovercar just outside the castle."

"Hovercar?" Kim wondered. After a second, she realized whose car it most likely was. "Drakken."

"Most likely he's after the Idol too." Wade reaffirmed her. "Be careful."

"I will, Wade." Kim finished before shutting off. As Kim ran through the empty halls of the castle, her mind raced through various memories. In a world where the villains often have much more interesting and colorful backstories than the heroes they fought, one tends to know their enemies.

Montgomery Fiske was a former British millionaire and renowned researcher on all things simian. However, for reasons Kim couldn't begin to figure out, Monty chose to throw away his life of privilage to pursue his dream of becoming the "Ultimate Monkey Kung-Fu Master" and ruling the world. The man was obsessed with his dream, and was obsessed with his monkeys, even going so far as to have his DNA spliced with that of a chimpanzee and train the monkeys he worked with into being his own cadaver of Monkey Ninjas. Although Kim was at odds with the newly renamed "Monkey Fist", Ron was, more often than not, the one whose path continuously got into the monkey man's way. In a sense, Ron was more of Fiske's arch-enemy than Kim's. He was supposedly petrified and buried due to him making a deal with an entity dubbed "Yono" for greater power, but he eventually came back, much to Kim's confusion. How he did come back, she had no clue.

Dr. Drakken was a different story, and more personal to her. He was originally an old friend of her scientist father from college, one Drew Lipsky, who, having been ridiculed by his former friend, decided to get revenge by pursuing world domination. Not that he was any good at it, mind you. Many times, his evil plans were often foiled by Kim and Ron, but mostly by his own lack of competence. Still, Kim knew not to underestimate him (as the infamous "Diablo Incident" proved to her). Although Drakken was brillant, he wasn't much of a fighter. And that's where Shego came in.

A mysterious mercenary employed by Drakken to serve as his muscle, Shego was often the one thing that kept Kim's wins from being too easy. Shego was renowned as a skilled fighter, trained in various forms of combat, as well as being a superpowered metahuman capable of emitting green "plasma flares" of varying intensities from her palms. Shego and Kim had fought many times, for Shego, having developed a personal infatuation for Kim and her skills (not that kind, though, you KiGo fans), was determined to be the only one to defeat Kim Possible, and no one else.

"Monkey Fist, Drakken, and Shego..." Kim muttered to herself as she made her way towards the basement. "As if I don't have enough on my plate already." She was, however, too busy to notice a ghostly-looking red monkey watching her from behind a statue.

--------------------

_Elsewhere in the Castle..._

"Alright, Shego, now let's go over this again." spoke the blue-skinned Dr. Drakken as he and Shego walked through a hall en route to the basement. "We go in, grab the Idol, and get out, preferably before Kim Possible and her buffoon sidekick beats us to it."

"Translation, I get the Idol and do all the fighting, while you cower in the corner as usual." green-hued Shego sarcastically replied, filing the claws on her gloves as she walked behind him. "Maybe for once, you can actually HELP, Doc?" Drakken was just about to respond when a digital ringing sounded from his pocket. Pulling out his cellphone, Drakken held up a hand to shush her as he began talking.

"Hello, mother." Drakken answered to his absent-minded mother, who was definitely unaware of her son's activities (she thought her little "Drewbie" was a self-help radio doctor). "Yes, well, I'm busy." Shego growled at Drakken in annoyance.

"Alright, tell you what. You talk to mommy, and I'LL get the Idol myself. Okay?" Drakken gave her a silent thumbs-up before continuing, leaving Shego to take off on her own.

Such was the relationship that Drakken and Shego had with each other. Drakken's plans often came about as ridiculous and ill-practical, but Shego, having been hired for a five-year service with him, had no choice but to go along with them. However, that never stopped Shego from making her opinion heard, often leading her to heckle and criticize Drakken for his lack of technique. Still, the two were, in a way, inseparable. Drakken needed Shego to provide the bite to his bark, while Shego needed him to lure in the one person she wanted to defeat above all others: Kim Possible.

For a while, Shego found herself simply running through the empty halls, without any sort of action whatsoever.

"Man, this stinks. And not just because of Chimpy Foot's primate pals. I'm bored." Shego griped as she entered what looked like the castle observatory (as if the large telescope wasn't a dead giveaway). Suddenly, the doors slammed shut, locking Shego in. Before she could prepare to fire off a flare at the door, a pair of red-colored ghost monkeys suddenly appeared, and they did not look friendly.

"Oh, goody. Playmates." Shego grinned as she fired up plasma into her palms and ran up to the first ghost monkey. The monkey responded with a few swipes of its claws, but Shego merely dodged them and struck back with a plasma-boosted punch. The monkey went soaring into the air and crash-landed into the ground, where it vanished.

"All right, pal. Your turn." Shego taunted to the other monkey. The ghost monkey flew at her fullspeed, but Shego evaded with a well-timed flip to the side. Before the monkey could respond, Shego grabbed its tail and pulled it towards her, where it's face met with Shego's foot. The monkey dropped to the floor and vanished.

"Pathetic." Shego griped as she broke down the door leading to the basement. "Camille could put up a better fight than these guys, and she's an even worse fighter than Drakken." Her thoughts drifted towards the young mercenary that had recently entered the business.

Camille Leon, like Monkey Fist, was a once-privilaged woman who went into a life of crime, though she was a mercenary like Shego as opposed to a bonafide villain. She and Shego first knew each other during a shared stint in prison, and the two managed to befriend each other. Having won her respect (which was not easy to win), Shego broke Camille out of prison, and later helped get her established as a full-time mercenary. A former actress, Camille specialized in the art of disguise, made all the more effective by her shapeshifting abilities (granted as a result of an experimental plastic surgery procedure). However, while Camille could put on an act, her fighting skills were pretty bad, hench Shego's comment. The two girls were usually busy with their own jobs, but Shego was often the first person Camille ran to when she had problems.

The rest of the trip was, for Shego, pretty uneventful. A few more ghost monkeys tried to pick on her along the way, but Shego dispatched them without so much as a forethought. Finally, Shego found what she was looking for: a stairway leading to the basement.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Shego muttered as she went down the stairs. Her goal was just ahead.

--------------------

_Basement Shrine..._

Down in the basement, Ron was literally paralyzed in fear as swarms of ghost monkeys, in various colors, flew rapidly around some kind of object atop a pillar. Occasionally, one of the monkeys flew close to poor Ron and freaked him out. Ron's mind was racing in panic.

_Aw, man._ Ron freaked. _I need new pants, and I haven't even lost them yet! KP! Where are you?!_

His prayers were answered, as Kim suddenly dropped into the room. Glancing towards Ron, Kim smiled.

"Acting brave, are we?" Kim skeptically said.

"Hey, lay off, KP!" Ron said defensively. "I was simply..."

"Cowering in the corner?" Kim finished. It was clear that Ron was faking it.

"RESTING in the corner!" Ron said before adding, ashamedly. "...In fear." Kim, however, was focused on the ghost monkeys orbiting the pillar. A sudden four-note two-tone sound brought Kim's hand to her Kimmunicator, where she saw Wade's face.

"What's up, Wade?"

"Kim, I'm detecting massive ectoplasmic energy spikes from your location." Wade said with concern. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the basement. I found Ron, and there's a lot of ghost monkeys orbiting some kind of object." Bringing the Kimmunicator to bear, Kim showed Wade the pillar. After a moment, the boy genius responded.

"That's the Idol! Kim, it looks like the ghost monkeys are guarding it. You'll need to get rid of them."

"How's that?" Kim asked.

"From the looks of it, there appears to be three ghost monkeys surrounding the pillar's base." Wade explained. "They seem to be the ones creating the shield. Get rid of them, and the shield should drop."

"I'm on it!" Kim answered as she shut off the line and ran up to the monkey trio. The monkeys, however, noticed Kim and began to attack.

The first one, a green monkey, ran up to Kim and began to swipe at her. Kim dodged most of the blows, but one of the punches nailed her in the side, which sent her flying into the path of the second monkey, a blue one. Operating purely on instinct, Kim flipped off the floor, pulled her feet together, and slammed into the blue monkey with a powerful flying kick. The monkey was sent soaring just before he vanished.

"One down. Now who's next?" Kim taunted. Growling, the third monkey, colored red, ran up to her with the intent to wail on Kim. The ghost monkey was furious in his attacks, but no match for Kim as she grabbed the monkey and threw him into the wall. The red monkey was down, but not out yet. Meanwhile, the green monkey had once again resumed its assault on Kim. Deciding not to get close to this one, Kim took out her grappling hook and launched it at the monkey. The force of the hydraulic-launched hook slammed into the ghost monkey and pushed him into the wall above Ron. Ron couldn't help but scream as the green monkey vanished.

Just as Kim finished reeling in the hook, she was thrown to the ground by the red monkey, who was now furiously screeching at her. Unfortunately for him, he was too focused on his tantrum that he didn't see Kim deliver a powerful kick to his face. As the monkey reeled from the blow, Kim struck it down with a single punch. The monkey collapsed, and then vanished.

"That's the last of them." Kim gasped. As expected, the ghost monkey swarms cleared away from the pillar, revealing the Idol in all its glory. It was big, blue, and, not surprisingly, shaped like a monkey's head. Breathing a sigh of relief, Kim vaulted up to the top of the pillar and grabbed the Idol. From the corner, Ron was heard whimpering.

"Is... is it over?" Ron timidly asked. Kim only smiled as she jumped down to the ground, Idol in hand.

"It's over, Ron." Kim replied.

"Not yet, pumpkin!" came the sudden voice of Shego as she launched a plasma flare at Kim, still holding the Idol. Kim barely leaped out of the way as Shego landed close to her.

"Shego!" Kim exclaimed.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" Shego replied. "Now give me the Idol." With that, Shego launched herself into an offensive. Since she was still holding the Idol, Kim could only dodge and weave around her punches and kicks. It was at this moment that Drakken showed up, still talking on his cellphone.

"...Yes, mother. I'll pick up milk on the way home." Drakken spoke, taking notice to what was going on. "Anyway, gotta go now, mother. Patients are wating. I love you, bye!" Drakken finished with a smooch before hanging up and shouting. "Shego, get me that Idol!"

Having taken notice of Drakken, Kim's attention briefly strayed away, leaving Shego to kick the Idol out of her hands and into the air. As the Idol soared, all four figures looked in shock. Ron was the first to act.

"I got it, KP! I got it!" Ron shouted, putting his skills as the high school running back to good use.

"No! Don't let it break! I need it!" Drakken shouted as he ran for the catch.

Kim tried to run as well, but Shego cut her off, leaving Ron and Drakken dashing for the Idol. As it came down, both of them grabbed it at the exact same time, but before the inevitable tug-of-war began, the two of them were suddenly bathed in a strange white light. After several moments, an explosion went off between Ron, Drakken, and the Idol, sending the two of them flying away from each other and the Idol into the air.

As Kim and Shego ran towards the Idol, it flew all the way to the roof of the shrine. Before it could come down, however, a red-sleeved figure grabbed it out of midair, leaving Kim and Shego in shock.

"Huh?" freaked Kim.

"What?" gasped Shego.

At that, the figure revealed himself, a short, red-suited man in a goatee, wearing a black helmet. The two girls knew who he was all too well.

"DEMENTOR!!!" they both yelled at once.

"I am thanking you, Kim Possible and Shego." Professor Dementor said, in his thick German accent. "You have saved me from the troubling of the traps." If there was ever a common enemy between Kim and Drakken, it was Dementor. Whereas Kim saw him as another supervillain, Drakken was more jealous of him on personal matters, such as the skill of his henchman and the quality of his evil plans. However, Dementor wasn't exactly the most stable mind, often mentioned as being "a few beakers short of a chemistry set".

"This is just what I am needing for my plan of evil. And now, _Frauleins_ Possible and Shego, I make with the escaping." shouted Dementor as he fled out of sight. However, after a second, he muttered. "Hmmmmm... that was not a villain's exit." Appearing in front of Kim and Shego again, he yelled. "THIS is a VILLAIN'S EXIT!!!" And with that, he laughed long and hard before leaving again.

--------------------

_Later..._

As the dust settled, Drakken was the first to sit up. However, as he rubbed his head and began to speak, it was clear to Kim that something was off.

"Ooooooo... my head." said Drakken, though not in his regular voice. "Geez, KP, first I'm seeing white, then black, then blue." At that, "Drakken" began to look at himself, and soon panicked in a way that only Ron could. "AHHHHH!!! KP! KP! I'M BLUE! I'M BLUUUE!!!"

"Ron?!" Kim asked him in disbelief. "But, then, Drakken..." Her hunch was answered as Ron sat up... at least, what looked like Ron. However, he sounded more like...

"SHEGO!!!" "Ron" yelled in Drakken's voice. "Where are you?!" Looking at himself, he spoke. "And why am I in... in... uh..." Turning to "Drakken", "Ron" asked, "What's your name again?"

Looking around, Kim noticed that Shego was nowhere to be found. Apparently, she had left to pursue Dementor for the Idol. Confused, Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator and put Wade on the line.

"Wade, what happened here?" Kim asked, as she showed "Ron" and "Drakken" to him, both of whom were currently in a childish slapfight.

"Hmmmm..." Wade mulled. "From the looks of it, it appears that the Idol must've switched Ron and Drakken's minds with each other's bodies when they touched it. That Idol was said to have some kind of mind-controlling power to it."

"NOW you tell me about that." Kim moaned in annoyance. "Well, can you change it back?" she asked. Wade only shook his head.

"Nope. I'm afraid this sort of thing is out of my league. You'll need the Idol to undo this."

"Which Dementor now has." Kim added bitterly. "Where is he?" After a moment of typing, Wade answered.

"His air carrier has been spotted hovering over London, near the vicinity of Big Ben." Wade explained. "Get in the Sloth and go after him."

"Thanks!" Kim said as she shut off. Turning to Ron (in Drakken's body), Kim placed her hand on his head. Her mind-switched boyfriend seemed ready to cry.

"Ron..." Kim spoke consolingly. "I think you'd best stay here."

"Me?!" Drakken (in Ron's body) shouted. "Stay with the buffoon?! And with him in MY body?!"

"I wasn't talking to you!" Kim shot back. To Ron, she said. "Ron... trust me, I'll get you and Drakken back to normal." Ron's only reply was a shrug. "Just hang in there, pal." Kim cheerfully replied before she walked to the door. Ron's voice, however, caused her to turn.

"KP!" Ron spoke. "Can Rufus come with you?"

"Of course." Kim smiled. As if on cue, Rufus suddenly popped out of the pants pocket of Ron's body, much to Drakken's disgust.

"Ewwww..." Drakken winced. Undaunted, Rufus ran up to Kim and leaped into her pocket. Once secure, Rufus gave a wave and a rodent cheer of "Hey-hey" to Ron, which he returned (much to Rufus' confusion, since it was Drakken's body that responded).

"Alright!" Kim exclaimed. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Just try not to cause any problems" And with that, Kim ran out of the room, leaving Ron and Drakken behind.

--------------------

_Outside the castle..._

Kim quickly started up the Sloth and floored the gas. In mere moments, she was speeding down the country road.

"Shego's already got a head start." Kim muttered. "But I'll catch Dementor all the same."

Meanwhile, miles ahead, a lone hovercar was flying towards London, with Shego at the wheel.

"Let Kimmie or Dementor get the Idol? No way, not when it worth millions... for me!"

Back in the castle, Ron and Drakken, their minds stuck in each other's bodies, were trying to sit quietly, though it was anyone's guess as to how long it would stay that way.

"Kim." Ron moaned. "I hope you'll be okay."

"Forget Kim." Drakken growled, as he eyed a rather large battle axe eviliy. "Worry about yourself."

And in London, Dementor was fleeing en route to Big Ben with the Idol, where his air carrier awaited.


	2. The Great Brain Robbery

Notes:

Drakken and Ron's dialogue are written in their voices, but their bodies are switched with each other. Just so long as you remember that, we can hopefully avoid any confusion.

Several plot points are of my own creation, like the Mercenaries Guild. Just my way of fleshing out KP's world.

Instead of being separate, all of Kim's gadgets are designed to be launched from her grappling hook. That way, there's no juggling with them for Kim.

I find it ridiculous, even for the world of KP, that Wade can manipulate Shego's powers like he does in the game. So instead, Shego's grappling beam is merely an extension of her own power.

Still don't own KP.

--------------------

_**Act One: The Great Brain Robbery**_

--------------------

_London, England_

It was raining by the time Kim arrived at the city of London. Pulling into an out-of-the-way alley, Kim established communication with Wade

"Alright, Wade. I'm here. I see Big Ben and Dementor's air carrier, about ten blocks from here. It's rush hour and traffic's heavy, so I'm gonna run for it."

"Okay, Kim." Wade replied. "I've picked up Shego's energy signature as well. She's ahead of you, Kim." But Kim didn't look concerned.

"Well, in that case, the tortoise will just have to overtake the hare." Kim replied. "As for gadgetry, what've you got?"

"Take a look." Wade said as the glove compartment opened up, revealing various objects.

"All of these are designed to be launched from your grappler." Wade explained. "The pink balls are gum wads... the super-sticky kind. When launched, they immediately goo up and stick to anything. Upon contact, they harden and last for one hour. The suction-tipped darts are EMP scramblers."

"I remember those." Kim replied. "Came in handy during the Diablo Incident."

"Yep." Wade replied. "They can disable electronical devices on contact. Knowing Dementor, you'll probably need to pull a few plugs on him. The EMP shock is only temporary, so don't dawdle."

"Okay!" Kim exclaimed before noticing a white-and-blue cube. "What's this?" she asked.

"Careful with that!" Wade panicked. "That's for emergency use only!"

"Like what kind?" Kim asked.

"You'll know it if you see it." Wade replied with a wink. Deciding not to ask, Kim gathered up her arsenal, put them in her free pocket (the other one held Rufus, who was currently sleeping), and got out of the car. Continuing the conversation on her Kimmunicator, Wade spoke.

"Don't worry about your car. The security measures built into it should deter any possible carjackers." Wade assured her. "If you need the Sloth, press the call beacon. I'll remotely fly it over to your location."

"Spankin'!" Kim replied as she ran out into the street. "Alright, I'm beginning pursuit."

"Good luck!" Wade saluted before signing off. As Kim began to run down the street, a pair of gray-suited men jumped out at her, which Kim recognized as Dementor's henchmen.

"I should've figured Dementor would try to slow me down." Kim muttered as the first grunt began to swing at her. Dementor's henchmen were far more atheletic and well-trained than Drakken's often out-of-shape grunts, but they were no match for Kim all the same. Dodging the henchman's punch, Kim countered with a powerful uppercut, sending the grunt to the ground. The second one then decided to run for her. Instead of picking a fight, however, Kim quickly pulled out her grappling gun, loaded a gumball, and fired it at the henchman's feet. As expected, the gum stuck fast, and stuck the henchman to it. The poor oaf tripped and fell to the ground, head first.

"That gum will loosen in an hour or so." Kim called back to the helpless henchman. "Plenty of time for you to think up an excuse for the local beat cops." With that, Kim ran off down the street, her mind drifting towards Ron again. Being her official boyfriend, Kim couldn't help but worry about Ron.

_I'll do it, Ron. I can do anything. Have faith._ Kim thought to herself.

--------------------

_At the castle..._

"Boogah, booagh, boogah, boogah!" screamed Drakken (in Ron's body) as he jumped out from behind the corner wearing a large monkey mask. Nearby, Ron (in Drakken's body) shrieked in terror.

"EEEEEKKKKKK!!!!!" Ron screamed as he ran away, only to trip on his own two feet.

"Hey, careful with my body, buffoon!" Drakken shouted as he lifted the mask. "That's important to me."

"Honestly, how can you run in this lab coat of yours?" Ron asked as he got up off the floor.

"Years of practice." was all Drakken said to that. "Which is more than can be said for your body. Gawd, I feel so nausious, and I haven't even eaten anything." he griped. Apparently, Ron's stomach, long used to a diet of Mexican food at Bueno Nacho, was not agreeing with Drakken's mind.

Drakken was so absorbed in his disgust for his current body, that he failed to notice Ron sneaking up behind him with a large vase. A second later, Ron had dropped it over Drakken's head, trapping him in.

"Gahhhhhhh..." Drakken panicked. Ron only laughed at Drakken's misfortune.

"Well, I guess there are some advantages to this." Ron grinned. "Muscle, for one." Drakken's only response was a loud growl.

--------------------

_Back in London..._

As Shego flew the hovercar over London, she noticed the gridlock down below her.

_Well, I'm making good time. It's a good thing I'm not down there._ Shego thought with a smirk. _Which is more than can be said for li'l Kimmie._

Shego's attention, however, was suddenly focused on a loud whirring sound. Turning her head, Shego saw a large, black helicopter bearing down on her. Shego only had a moment to gasp as the copter launched a missile at her.

"SNAP!!" Shego yelled as she quickly jumped out of the hovercar, just before the missile shot the hovercar down. As the explosion sounded above her, Shego noticed a flagpole nearby one of the buildings. With a thought, Shego generated a plasma flare, which then extended into a long, rope-like beam and molecularily adhered to the flagpole, creating a crude grappling hook. This was one of the aspects of Shego's energy powers, which were granted to her long ago as a result of being caught in a comet strike with her brothers when they were all young.

As Shego gracefully swung down to the ground and retracted the beam, she thought of her brothers, the very kin of her family who were with her that day when the comet crashed into their treehouse. _We used to be very close._ Shego remembered. _But Hego's decision for us to become superheroes? I know he always looked out for us, but did he really have to be that noble?_

That was what Shego could never figure out. Hego, the eldest brother and one of super-strength, was only ever really concerned about his siblings. But after the comet affected them, he suddenly felt as if they just had to become superheroes for the greater good, hench the forming of "Team Go". As the years went on, however, Shego couldn't help but feel more and more detached from them. Between Hego's bossiness, Mego's "me-first" attitude, and the somewhat ironic optimism of the Wego twins, Shego eventually just gave up and left, with the intent to pursue her own goals. Becoming a mercenary was merely a means of income to her, since she couldn't hold down any other job.

_Kimmie calls ME a villain?_ Shego thought as she ran down the street. _That's a little unfair, if you ask me. Granted, I do villainous work, but never on my own free will. I'm just following orders._

Focusing back on the present, Shego saw a new means of transportation: a blue car with its engine running. From the looks of the road ahead, she wouldn't have to worry about too much traffic slowing her down. Shego quickly jumped onto the roof of the car and leaned down towards the driver, who responded in fright.

"Drive to Big Ben, now!" Shego threatened to the man. She was in no mood to beat around the bush. Shaking, the driver suddenly started driving, with a griping Shego riding on the roof.

"Drakken, you owe me big for this!" Shego said to herself. "Preferably a bonus, come next paycheck."

--------------------

After about three blocks of running and occasional fighting of henchmen, Kim stopped to catch her breath. It was obvious that this sort of thing was starting to get repetitive, even for her.

"Man, what I wouldn't give for some kind of break about about now." Kim griped. As she turned down an alley, she saw her solution.

"Hey, a lift!" Kim exclaimed. "I can ride it to the rooftops. I'll probably make much better time up there." However, she also noted that it wasn't running. With a growl, Kim dialed up Wade.

"What's up, Kim?" Wade asked.

"My ticket to the roof, that's what." Kim replied, showing Wade the lift.

"Hmmmm..." Wade pondered as he typed in a bit of data on his computer. "There's a switch inside the nearby building. The only way in is through the vents." Kim smiled, knowing who she needed for that sort of thing.

"Hey, Rufus!" Kim sweetly said to the naked mole-rat in her pocket. Rufus suddenly popped up with a grin as Kim explained. "You think you can turn on the lift for me?"

"Yuh-huh!" Rufus chirped.

"Well, then get in there and find that switch." Kim said as she lifted Rufus to the vent and let him jump inside.

Inside the vents, Rufus was quickly running as fast as his little limbs could carry him. Thankfully, it didn't take long for the mole-rat to find a lever. Being unable to actually pull it, Rufus hopped on top of the lever and began to jump furiously. Several jumps later, Rufus had successfully switched the lever on, and the lift outside was moving.

As Rufus jumped back out of the vent and into her pocket, Kim got onto the lift and rode it up to the roof. However, as it slowly climbed up the rope, several henchmen chose to hop on as well.

"Aw, come on!" Kim moaned as she fought off the grunts. Several punches and kicks later, they were down again. Unbeknowest to Kim, though, another henchman hiding from a window suddenly threw an explosive at her. Dodging the blast, Kim lost her balance, fell off the lift, and smashed through a nearby window. Inside the building, the onlookers gazed at Kim as she got to her feet and ran off.

"Sorry about the window!" Kim yelled back as she made her way up a nearby stairway and began running up the flights of steps. Along the way, her eyes glanced at a piece of newspaper lying around. The headline caught her interest.

_**TOKYO FREIGHTER STOLEN! Nakasumi Toys Inc. Loses Boatload of Shipments During Ocean Transport.**_

Reading the story, Kim thought back to one of her earliest clientile, Mr. Nakasumi, an eccentric toy designer in charge of an entire toy manufacturing corporation in Tokyo, Japan. Kim first helped him to stop Drakken from converting one of his toy making machines into a powerful assault robot. More importantly, however, was his involvement in the Diablo Incident, in which Drakken tried to use one of his toy designs, the Diablo Devil, to create an army of technological terrors to oppress the world. And that wasn't the worst part. Buying out Bueno Nacho so he could dole out the Diablos as kids meal toys worldwide was nothing compared to how Drakken played with her emotions to incapacitate her. Seeing her "love interest" Eric reveal himself as a manipulating Synthodrone under Drakken's control was something Kim would never forgive Drakken for.

Putting that bit of ancient history behind her, Kim noticed the date of the paper. It was from one week ago. Curious, Kim dialed up Wade.

"What's up, Kim?" Wade asked.

"I'm a bit curious about something." Kim explained. "Can you tell me what was on the Nakasumi freighter that was stolen last week?"

"Why? It's not your current concern." Wade replied.

"I know, but I think it may soon be." Kim answered. Wade silently did a bit of work on his computer. A moment later, he printed out results.

"Apparently, Nakasumi was shipping parts for animatronic robots." Wade read off. "For theme parks and the like. But what's this have to do with right now?" Wade said skeptically.

"I don't know yet, but I'll let you know once I figure it out." Kim finished as she turned off the line and continued up the stairs.

Several floors later, Kim exited the stairway and arrived on the roof, with the famous clock tower Big Ben only several rooftops away, and Dementor's air carrier hovering just over the clock's face. Suddenly, another henchman leaped out at her, this one wearing a yellow outfit.

"Up here, too?" Kim griped. With a shrug, Kim began to throw punches at the henchman, which he merely blocked with his arms. Laughing, the henchman countered with a mighty swing, sending Kim to the floor.

_Wearing body armor, I see._ Kim smirked as she pulled herself up. _But it's only covering his upper body. That gives me an idea._ Running towards the grunt, Kim, instead of throwing more punches like he expected, dropped to the ground and performed a sweeping kick. As the grunt lost his balance, Kim followed through with an uppercut, which clocked the grunt right in the chin and without any resistance. The man fell to the ground like a fly.

"Yes!" Kim shouted. With the immediate threat gone, Kim took the time to examine the path ahead. Apparently, there was some sort of demolition project ahead of her, with various building materials scattered about. Several wrecking balls were also seen swinging back and forth. If it were any ordinary person in this situation, they would be sweating bullets. But, then again, Kim was no ordinary person.

"No big at all!" Kim declared as she ran forth towards the gauntlet.

--------------------

Jumping from moving vehicle to moving vehicle, Shego was quickly making her way down the highway. Most of the jumps were easily made, while the longer ones were bridged with help from Shego's grappling beam.

"Now this would be a fine way to end my career." Shego said between jumps. "Reduced to a green stain on the road. The Guild would never let me live it down." Being a mercenary, Shego was well acquainted with the Mercenaries Guild, a union of mercs from all over the world, of which Shego and Camille Leon were among its many members. To those who wanted to employ a merc, it was the Guild that decided whether or not they would get one. To the mercs, the benefits of the union were pretty good, such as paid vacations, a dental plan, and even helping them keep out of prison should things go wrong.

The Guild, however, was the last thing on Shego's mind as the car she was standing on drove by Big Ben. Jumping off, Shego dusted herself off and entered the building. Inside, Shego found a stairwell and proceeded to climb up to the top of the tower, where the actual clock mechanisms were.

"Whoa!" Shego gasped at the sight of the mechanical clockworks around her. "Now that's one big clock!" A pair of Dementor's henchmen suddenly turned and saw her.

"Well, I was wondering when I'd get to fight you guys." Shego smirked as she fired up her palms. Before either of them could respond, Shego was already punching and kicking them to the floor. Grinning, Shego jumped onto a turning gear and rode it up a ways before jumping off near the top. Firing a grappling beam, Shego then connected to a rising weight, giving her a lift up. As Shego swung off the weight and onto solid ground, a pair of armored henchmen (similar to the one Kim had fought) ran up to greet her.

"Oh, I see you came prepared." Shego taunted sweetly as she tossed a plasma flare into the face of one of the grunts. Being a low-powered shot (the most Shego would use against a human opponent), the henchman was merely knocked out. The second grunt ran to the attack, but Shego was too fast. "Now, this is fun!" she replied as she leaped over the grunt's head and came down in a powerful dropkick. As the henchman collapsed, Shego walked onward.

"Let's see... clock mechanisms ticking all around me, hired henchmen trying to beat me up, a crazy madman with a valuable Idol at the top." Shego said to herself. "Almost seems like something out of a video game. What's next, floating heads attacking me from all sides?" Shego grinned at the idea.

As Shego continued towards the top, a loud laugh echoed throughout the tower, one which Shego recognized as Dementor's. Looking up, Shego saw Dementor running across a bridge, with Kim following in hot pursuit.

"Oh, no you don't, princess!" Shego growled as she climbed up the remaining obstacles after her arch-rival.

--------------------

"Get back here, Dementor!" Kim shouted as she chased the professor through the clock tower.

It had been a long haul for Kim Possible, having managed to evade henchmen and wrecking balls, only to bump right into Dementor just as she entered the clock tower. Determined to get that Idol back and get Ron and Drakken back to normal, Kim had been pursuing him for the last five minutes.

For a moment, it seemed as if Kim would finally catch up to Dementor. However, her final leap was interrupted by a sudden wall appearing and knocking her down. Looking up, Kim was confused, for she didn't see any wall or anything.

"What the-" Kim asked as her Kimmunicator began ringing. Picking up, Wade revealed the problem.

"Kim, it appears that you've got a cloaker nearby."

"A cloaker?" Kim asked.

"A henchman wearing stealth camouflage." Wade translated. "Similar to the one on your super-suit. The grunt's almost completely invisible."

"Almost?" Kim said in disbelief.

"When he moves, there should be a shimmering effect that'll give him away." Wade continued. "Tell me, do you see any shimmering nearby?" After a moment of looking around, Kim noticed a faint shimmering object moving towards her.

"I see him." Kim replied.

"Good. Short out his camo with an EMP dart, and all should be okay." Wade finished. Pulling out her grappler, Kim loaded a EM dart into the side feed and looked around for the shimmer. However, the henchman had moved in from behind and was ready to grab her. Shego then took that moment to appear and shout.

"Behind you!"

Quickly turning, Kim fired the dart, which struck the henchman square in the chest and shorted out his stealth camo. Before the man could retaliate, Kim knocked him out cold.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Kim turned back to Shego, whose palms were already aflame. Before the two of them could throw the first punch, though, Dementor's laugh caught their attention. Following the sound, Kim and Shego climbed out of the tower and into the open air, just in time to see Dementor grab onto a rope ladder hanging from a black chopper (the same one that shot Shego down).

"Once again, _Fraulein_ Possible, you are late with the arriving!" Dementor taunted back at her, holding the Idol. "And now, I am taking my leave." he finished with a loud laugh as he was flown away to the air carrier. Pulling out the Kimmunicator, Kim dialed up Wade.

"Wade, I lost Dementor. He escaped to his carrier." Kim explained. "Can you plot its coordinates?"

"Already done, KP!" Wade replied with a smirk. "He's heading for Alaska, most likely got a lair there and everything." Just then, Wade squinted for a closer look. "Uh, Kim... Is that Shego standing behind you?"

"No, it's the spokeswoman for the Asparagus Awareness Commitee." Shego sarcastically growled to Wade. "Of course it's me, you dweeb!" Turning to Kim, she continued. "And what about you?"

"Well, maybe if you weren't so quick to leave the castle." Kim explained. "You would have known that the Idol has switched the minds of your boss and my boyfriend with each others' bodies."

"Oh, really?" Shego snapped back. "Well, I don't know what power that Idol has, and frankly, I don't care. All I know is Drakken wants it, most likely to sell it for cash, and I want to get a cut of its pricetag." Before Kim could think of a retort, Wade suddenly cut in

"Girls, girls, please!..." Wade called out. "I know you two are gonna hate me for this, but I really think you two should work together for this one." At that, both Kim and Shego balked.

"ME?!" they both yelled. "WORK WITH HER?!"

"Well, yes..." Wade quietly answered. "Better odds that way, you know." Sighing, Kim reached into her pocket and pulled out the other Kimmunicator.

"Well, seeing as how there's no other way." Kim grudgingly replied as she handed the other Kimmunicator to Shego. "I guess you should take my spare."

"Whoopty-doo... a little Kimmie-toy." Shego taunted as she took the gadget.

Just then, Dementor's air carrier began moving away. Not wasting any time, Kim brought her grappler to bear and launched the hook, which managed to connect to the carrier's tailfin.

"Need a lift?" Kim offered.

"No thanks, pumpkin." Shego replied. "I've got my own methods of getting by." To demonstrate, Shego launched her grappling beam at the tailfin, which also stuck. Kim looked on in amazement.

"I didn't know you could do that." Kim said in surprise.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Shego answered. "And I intend to keep it that way." As the carrier began to move, both Kim and Shego were carried along as they pulled themselves in. Soon, they were both standing on the carrier's rear wing.

"Alright, I'll go below deck and find Dementor." Kim said as she jumped down an open hatch into the ship's innards, leaving Shego all alone.

"Me and Kimmie, partners!" Shego growled in disgust. "Forget being a stain on the road. THIS is what the Guild will never let me live down." And then, she started running along the wing.

--------------------

_At the castle..._

The two brain-switched figures were currently sitting on the couch, watching _The Fearless Ferret_.

"Booyah! Go Ferret!" Ron proudly proclaimed with his favorite exclamation, his (Drakken's) hand holding the remote. Ron was one of the show's biggest fans, especially since he knew the show's star, Timothy North, personally. Drakken, however, was getting annoyed at the inaneness of "lousy 60's trash TV shows like this", as he called it when Ron first put it on.

"Gimme that remote, buffoon!" Drakken yelled as he pulled the remote out of his body's hand. With a click, Drakken had switched the channel over to HSN (HenchCo. Shopping Network). "Ooooooo! HenchCo.'s got a deal on gold-plated Spinning Tops of Doom!" he grinned evilly (as evilly as he could in Ron's body, anyway).

"Hey, I was watching that!" Ron protested.

"Well, I'm watching this." Drakken casually replied. At that, Ron swiped the remote back and switched back to his show.

"Why, you little..." Drakken yelled as he pounced on poor Ron. For a while, the two of them were wrestling over the remote, with the TV switching back and forth between HSN and _Ferret_. Eventually, the remote was sent flying into the air, where it was caught by a monkey in ninja attire. Before either of them could complain, the Monkey Ninja switched the channel to a documentary.

"Today on _Running of the Monkeys_..." the show's narrator began. At that, several more Monkey Ninjas surrounded the brain-switched boys. Realizing that they were outmatched, Ron and Drakken sat back down and watched the show, scowling at each other every so often.


	3. Evil Air

Notes:

Drakken is in Ron's body, Ron is in Drakken's body. Just to reiterate.

KP... not mine!

--------------------

_**Act Two: Evil Air**_

--------------------

As Dementor's air carrier flew away from London en route to Alaska, Shego was currently running along the rear wing. As she ran, henchmen popped out of the various hatches and tried to grab her, but Shego was just too fast and too strong for them to be of any threat.

"Geez, where does Dementor find these guys?" Shego griped as she socked a few of them away. "What, did he buy them wholesale or something?" With a yell, Shego knocked the last of them away with some plasma flares. All of a sudden, a pair of missiles came flying at her. Shego only had a moment to dodge as she tracked the trajectory to their launchers.

It was the attack copter again, and this time, it was actively trying to shoot her down. Using a series of flips and handsprings, Shego ran away and took cover behind an air filter. As she stopped to catch her breath, a sudden beeping rang from her pocket. Rummaging into her pocket, Shego pulled out the Kimmunicator and switched it on.

"Whaddya want, dweeb?" Shego growled.

"Well..." Wade gulped. "From the looks of your current position, you don't stand much of a chance against the helicopter. There's just too much going on over here, what with the laser turrets and henchmen."

"No duh, Sherlock!" came Shego's sarcastic reply. Wade seemed unaffected by her comment as he continued.

"Perhaps if you climb onto the left wing, the one he's hovering over, you might be able to fight him on even ground." he explained "You can reach the wing by going through the vehicle bay."

"And that's the best you've got to tell me?" Shego asked incredulously

"There's a launchpad near your current position." Wade pointed out. "It doubles as an elevator that should take you down there."

"Whatever you say, nerdlinger." Shego said before shutting off. After a moment, Shego left the cover of the filter and ran for what she saw as the launchpad. Oddly, the copter was nowhere in sight. Dodging a few laser turrets, Shego suddenly saw an incoming object. It was another henchman, this one in red and wearing a jetpack, and he was zooming in on Shego. Being caught off guard, the henchman knocked her down to the ground. "Well, this is new." Shego noted as she got back onto her feet.

Laughing, the henchman flew around for another pass. This time, Shego knew what to expect, and dodged his second swoop easily. Turning to the flying grunt, Shego waved her hand in a "come here" gesture. The henchman, not knowing any better, revved up his jetpack and flew straight for her. Shego jumped over him, but this time used a plasma flare to blow up the jetpack as she leaped over it. Screaming, the henchman crashed to the ground, face first.

_Idiot!_ Shego thought bitterly. _Even Camille isn't so dumb as to fall for a taunt like that. I should know. I've been coaching her._ Since she had nowhere left to go, having been disinherited and disowned by her socialite father for turning to criminal activity, Camille often found herself spending time with Shego between jobs. Having had some experience as a personal trainer, having once been hired to coach the son of billionaire villain Senor Senior Sr. in the art of criminal skill, Shego often gave Camille a few pointers as well. Although still nowhere near as skilled a figher or a mercenary as Shego, Camille knew the basic rules of combat quite well, among them:

"Never walk into your enemy's hands." Shego announced to the grunt as he lay there on the hull. It was a lesson he wouldn't forget anytime soon.

After a bit of running and occasional fighting, Shego found the launchpad. Suddenly, the launchpad lowered down into the vehicle bay, as if it were inviting her.

"Here goes!" Shego said as she leaped down into the passage.

--------------------

Down below in the carrier's hold, Kim was running as fast as she could for the control room, where Dementor was most likely piloting the carrier and gloating. Around her, several henchmen were throwing bombs at her from various passageways throughout the hold. Being too far away to effectively fight, Kim was using her grappler to launch gumballs at the grunts, disabling them in blobs of pink, sticky goo. With expert marksmanship, Kim hit every henchman easily. As the last gumball struck home, Kim ran further down the path before stopping.

_Geez, I know I said "I can do anything"._ Kim thought to herself as she caught her breath. _But even I didn't want to be doing this sort of thing on a regular basis._

That was one of life's eternal mysteries for Kim Possible. Having originally promoted herself on her website as a simple babysitter, with the slogan "I Can Do Anything!", Kim never originally intended to be the globe-trotting secret agent she was now. But when a recluse millionaire contacted her site, asking for help with escaping his own high-tech security system (accidently, Kim noted, for it was later revealed that a mere spelling typo was what called her to that house), it seemed like the whole world suddenly wanted her help. For some reason, Kim just couldn't ignore those people who needed a hand.

_But WHY do I do it? Risk my neck like this, I mean? Not that I don't like what I do. _Kim continued. _ It's just, there's other people and groups who save the world as well, like Global Justice, Team Impossible, heck, even Shego's brothers_. _They kept the world safe just fine before I showed up on the scene. So why can't I bring myself to just walk away from those people? I guess I can chalk it up to my righteous upbringing, being born between a rocket scientist dad and a brain surgeon mom, her whom I know almost NOTHING about._ _Mom never talks about her past, her friends or family, or, well, anything. _

_Still, does the world always need Kim Possible to solve their every problem? _Kim thought as she got back on topic._ Mom often says that just because I can do anything, doesn't mean I have to do everything. Well, what if I couldn't help them? Or better yet, what if I didn't WANT to?_ _What if someone gave me a mission, and I just said "No, do it yourself for once!" or something like that? _ Kim shuddered at the thought._ That's something I can't afford to think about, though, especially right now._

Right now, though, Kim was focused on retrieving that Idol from Dementor. Her boyfriend and her mortal enemy still needed help.

_Speaking of whom..._ Kim thought as she pulled out her Kimmunicator and called up Wade.

"Wade, can you get me in contact with Ron and Drakken back at the castle?" She asked. "I'd like to make sure they're still alive."

"On it!" Wade replied.

--------------------

_Back at the castle..._

"Hmmmm..." pondered Drakken (in Ron's body) as he looked into a nearby mirror. He was in the TV room and was currently wearing his usual blue lab coat, which, being on Ron's body, was hardly fitting. In fact, the outfit was just too big.

"Y'know what?" Drakken spoke. "This look isn't working for me. Not for this body, anyway."

"Little... help..." called out Ron (in Drakken's body) as he turned a corner. He was wearing his usual mission clothes, the black sweater and tan cargo pants, and it was clear that the look was too tight for him. "Cutting... circu... lation..." Ron managed to gasp as the outfit exerted its unnecessary pressure on Drakken's blue-tanned body.

"Hold on, buffoon!" Drakken griped as he pulled the belt off the pants. With nothing left to hold it back, the fully-grown stomach of Dr. Drakken's body burst forth and tore the cargo pants apart, revealing Drakken's heart-dotted boxers. As Ron gasped for air, he took the time to look at his bare legs.

"Geez, louise! I just CAN'T get a break, can I?" Ron moaned at seeing that he lost his pants yet again.

"Hey, guys! You okay?" came a voice from the nearby TV as it suddenly turned on. A second later, Wade appeared on the screen, and the kid genius raised an eyebrow at what he saw. "Uh, is... this a bad time?" he asked. Ron and Drakken only stood there in confused silence.

"Never mind." Wade shook his head. "Kim wants to check up on you two. I'm putting her through right now." he said. A moment later, Wade's image was replaced by Kim's grinning face, with Rufus on her shoulder and waving.

"KP! Rufus!" Ron shouted happily.

"Drakken?" Kim said in a joking tone. "You sound different."

"Kim!" Ron angrily replied.

"Sorry, just joking!" Kim smiled. Ron couldn't help but smile, as well. Drakken, however, only scowled at them. "Anyway, I'm just making sure you haven't killed yourselves yet."

"Listen, Possible!" Drakken yelled. "If anything happens to that Idol, I'll..."

"So not the drama, Drakken!" Kim casually replied before raising an eyebrow. "I can't believe I said that to him. Anyway, I'm chasing Dementor on his air carrier en route to Alaska. Shego's with me, and the two of us..." Kim hesitated. "Let's just say, we're on a temporary truce right now."

"Well, go get 'em, KP!" Ron shouted. "Show that German strudle who's boss!"

"I second the buffoon's notion." Drakken declared. "Tell Shego to clock him one for me!"

"Clock 'em!" Rufus chirped in.

"I'll give him your regards." Kim smiled. "Anyway, I gotta go. Hang in there, Ron."

"You too, KP!" Ron called back as Kim disappeared from the TV monitor.

--------------------

_Back on the carrier..._

"Well, they're okay, for now." Kim said as she put away the Kimmunicator. "The sooner I get that Idol back, the better!" And, with that, Kim continued her run for the control room.

--------------------

_In the vehicle bay..._

"LousyfragnabbisonafrickinCRUD!" Shego swore continuously as she jumped, flipped, and grappled across the bay, all the while dodging henchmen, laser turrets, and the missiles that were flying from that ever-annoying helicopter at every turn. She had been putting up with this sort of thing for the last five minutes, and she was despising every minute of it.

_Immense odds were never my style._ Shego growled to herself. _I've always been the "one-on-one fight" sort of person._

Eventually, she managed to catch a break, having spotted an opening leading out to the left wing. Sliding through the hatch, Shego ran out to the far end of the wing, and noticed that there were no henchmen anywhere. The turrets were another matter, as a few suddenly popped up and opened fire, but Shego easily shot them out with a few plasma flares.

Suddenly, the copter flew overhead, strafing the wing with a hail of bullets. Shego quickly flipped away from the line of fire as the copter flew away and returned fire with more missiles. As Shego evaded each and every one of them, a smile was clearly shown on her face.

"NOW we're talkin'!" Shego exclaimed. As the copter attempted another strafing run, Shego used her grappling beam to swing onto its underside, after which she began to tear at the vulnerable bottom with plasma-boosted punches. After a few blows, the copter's enging exploded, sending it twisting out of control. The two henchmen had just enough time to jump out of the copter before it smashed into one of the spinning jet turbines and jammed it.

After a moment, a large explosion sounded from the turbine, sending the whole carrier rocking violently. Whatever happened, it was clear to the henchmen that the ship was going down, as they quickly jumped off the carrier and pulled their parachutes as they fell (for as stupid as they were, Dementor's henchmen knew to keep prepared for that sort of thing).

"Alright!" Shego exclaimed as she fired a grappling beam back into the carrier's vehicle bay and pulled herself back in. "And now to secure MY exit!" she yelled as she ran for the control room.

--------------------

_The control room..._

As Dementor stood quietly in the room, Idol in hand, a sudden knocking and smashing sounded as Kim Possible broke through the door, bringing her face to face with the deranged professor.

"_Achtung!_" Dementor shouted. "You, Kim Possible, are trying my patience which is quite limited, mind you."

"And you, Dementor, are trying my annoyance." Kim shot back. "Give me the Idol!"

"My response is, how you say it as, THE "NO" WAY!" Dementor screamed. A moment later, a large explosion and a violent rocking struck the carrier (which was the after-effects of Shego's fight with the copter). Swearing in German, Dementor pressed a button on the control panel. A second later, Dementor and the Idol was encased in a small pod and was dropped out of a opening in the floor, with Dementor laughing all the way.

"Rats!" Kim swore. Just then, her Kimmunicator went off. "Sitch me, Wade!" she said as she picked up.

"Kim, the carrier's already miles above Alaskan wilderness, and it's on a crash course." Wade panicked. "You gotta get off that ship."

"And how, Wade?" Kim worriedly said. "This plan of yours lacks... well, planning."

"Well, you just need to lower the landing gear, first."

"Okay!" Kim said as she ran for the controls. After a moment of fiddling, Kim called to Wade again. "No good, they're locked up! The explosion must've knocked them offline." Just then, Shego walked into the room.

"What's up, princess?" Shego casually said, as if she were addressing a friend.

"This carrier's gonna crash, Dementor's gotten away, I can't lower the landing gear, and I've got no parachute." Kim growled.

"Yeah? Well, too bad for you!" Shego replied with mock concern. Turning around, Kim saw Shego about to jump out an open hatch, with a parachute strapped to her back.

"Hey, we're supposed to be partners on this!" Kim complained.

"Partnership's over!" Shego retorted. "Thank you for flying Air Crash 'n Burn!" With a salute, Shego jumped out of the carrier, leaving Kim all alone.

"DAMN!" Kim swore. She usually never swore like that, but given the current situation, she couldn't help it. "Wade! Shego bailed on me!"

"Typical." Wade shook his head.

"WADE! I am in a deep crisis here!" Kim panicked.

"Okay, okay!" Wade calmly replied. "If Rufus can get into the engines and pull a key lever, he can drop the gear manually. But you'll have to hurry." Reaching into her pocket, Kim pulled out the ever-attentive Rufus.

"Listen, Rufus. I need you to drop the landing gear." Kim explained. "Can you do it?"

"No big!" Rufus gave a thumbs up before jumping into an open panel.

--------------------

_Inside the carrier's innards..._

The first thing Rufus noticed about the carrier was that it was definitely more dangerous than the vent system in London, with turning gears grinding all over the place and electrical circuit breakers threatening to fry him. With a deep breath, Rufus clinged onto the roof of the passage and scurried his way across the room, carefully evading the gears.

"Eeeeyouch!" Rufus panicked as one of the gears nearly caught him by his tail. After a bit, he managed to find a circuit breaker. With a mighty chomp of his naked mole-rat teeth, Rufus severed the circuit breaker, opening a security vent leading to a large lever marked "LANDING GEAR MANUAL OVERRIDE".

"Booyah!" Rufus proudly squeaked as he ran over to the lever. Before he could start stomping on it, a sudden shaking of the ship knocked Rufus off his feet and into the path of a pair of gears that threatened to crush him. Rufus barely managed to hook his teeth to another circuit breaker before climbing back up to the lever. After a few stomps on top of the lever, Rufus squeaked in triumph before retracing his steps back to Kim.

"Hurry up, Rufus!" Kim called out as Rufus leaped back into her pocket. "Better hold on, 'cause this landing's gonna be rough!"

--------------------

_The Alaskan Wilderness..._

As the air carrier rapidly descended onto the snowy hills, a quartet of landing wheels opened up from the undercarrage. A moment later, the air carrier had touched the ground and was skidding through the snow, just before smashing into a hillside. Kim quickly jumped out into the snow and rolled down a cliff before eventually crashing into a hill of snow. After a moment, Kim stood up and dusted the snow off herself before examining her surroundings.

The first thing she noticed was that it was cold... Too cold, in fact. Kim's short black sweatshirt and cargo pants wasn't giving her much warmth.

"Aw, man." Kim moaned as she brought her arms around her and shivered. "If I had known we'd be going Arctic, I would've brought mittens." Pulling out her Kimmunicator, Kim pressed the call beacon, only to find out that her ever-faithful device was completely broken. "Must've busted it in the crash!" Kim sorely observed.

With a sigh, Kim began trudging through the snow. She still had a mission to accomplish, and she wasn't going to let a little cold get to her.

This, however, would prove to be a near-fatal mistake.


	4. Polar Distress

Notes:

This is where things really start to deviate from the original plot. For one thing, Drakken never had a contact on his cell.

Seeing as how it makes no sense that Shego suddenly gets magnetism powers (even with Wade), the so-called "Magne-Go" has been written out of this story.

--------------------

_**Act Three: Polar Distress**_

--------------------

_Monkey Fist's Castle..._

"C'mon, try it!" Ron (in Drakken's body and clothes) said as he tried to offer what looked like some kind of taco-esque food item to Drakken (in Ron's body and clothes, plus new cargo pants). Drakken only looked at it in disgust.

"What... is it?" Drakken asked.

"Only nature's most perfect food, born of my own creative genius." Ron proudly proclaimed. "Behold, the NACO!"

"Naco?" Drakken repeated

"Yes, the NACO!" Ron proclaimed again. "Part taco, part nacho, and all delicious!" Ron remembered the faithful day when he came up with the concept during lunch at his favorite fast-food joint, Bueno Nacho. Before long, the idea was officially patented, and Ron was made a very rich boy, courtesy of a $99 million dollar royalty check (the check was delayed in its arrival). Unfortunately, the prospect of spending all that money got to him, and soon, he was broke again. Although he still got occasional checks, in more mundane amounts, Ron's parents were always quick to confiscate it before he could cash in.

"So, try it!" Ron pushed.

"Forget it!" Drakken refused. "I'm not eating that disgusting tacho, or whatever you call it!"

"NACO!" Ron corrected. With a shrug, Ron took a big bite out of it.

"AAACCKKKK!!!" Drakken screamed at the sight of his rightful body eating such a disgusting food item. "You buffoon! How dare you pollute my body with that filth you call food!"

"One man's filth is another man's feast." Ron said as he chewed his mouthful of meat, nacho cheese, and tortilla chips. Unable to watch, Drakken walked around a corner and out of sight. After a moment of looking and seeing that no one was around, Drakken pulled out his cell phone (which he filched from his lab coat while he was trying it on earlier) and dialed a number. A moment later, a voice answered.

"Listen, there's been a slight change of plans." Drakken spoke. "I need you to..." he continued quietly, out of Ron's earshot.

--------------------

_The Alaskan Wilderness..._

It had been a long, cold haul for Kim Possible. Having just managed to escape Dementor's air carrier before it crashed (no thanks to Shego, who bailed on her at the last second), Kim had been left to wander the Alaskan Wilderness for the last half-hour. She was lost, alone, and freezing to the bone, her usual outfit providing little warmth. Her Kimmunicator, having been broken in the crash, was of no help to her.

"C-c-cold..." Kim moaned. "So c-cold..." From within her pocket, Rufus was shivering furiously. Being a naked mole-rat, he had even less on than Kim.

_C'mon, Kim!_ Kim struggled in thought. _This... isn't a problem. I just... need to focus... on the mission._ That was often Kim's problem. She was often so focused on her goal that she tended to forget that even she had her limits.

_I can do anything!_ Kim thought, trying to convince herself to keep going, despite the intense cold _I can do anything! I... can... _Suddenly, Kim fell face first into the snow, having collapsed out of sheer exhaustion. As Kim laid there, alone and near frozen, the only sound she heard was the eerie silence of the Alaskan Wilderness.

_Kim Possible... the girl who can do anything... dead of hypothermia... _Kim thought painfully, struggling to maintain consciousness. _What a way to end it all... Ron... I'm sorry... I failed you..._

Suddenly, a loud motor engine sounded from nearby. Kim barely managed to raise her head towards the sound.

_That's a car engine! Oh, god... I pray it's not Motor Ed._ Kim fearfully thought. Edward Lipsky, better known as Motor Ed, was Drakken's cousin, a mullet-headed, muscle-bound mechanic who was obsessed with fast cars and even faster evil plans. Kim was often forced to pull the plug on Motor Ed's insatisable appetite for causing total destruction. Given Kim's current condition, however, she knew she wouldn't stand any chance against him. (Seriously!)

Fortunately, that wasn't the case, for Kim's car, the Sloth 2.0, drove out from behind a nearby hill and parked in front of Kim. The sudden honk of the car's horn (which was the same four-note, two-tone jingle as that of the Kimmunicator) snapped Kim's attention to its arrival.

_Wade!_ Kim exclaimed as she slowly got to her feet and shuffled into the car's open door. Once inside, Kim slammed the door shut, cranked up the car heater, and curled up in the driver's seat. Once somewhat thawed, Kim dialed Wade up on the Sloth's monitor. "Wade! Th-thanks!" she stuttered

"No problem, KP!" Wade replied. "When your Kimmunicator signal suddenly blanked out, I knew you'd need some help out there, so I steered the Sloth to rendezvous with you. I've got some hot Cocoa-Moo for you in the glove compartment."

"S-s-spankin'!" Kim happily stuttered as she popped the compartment open and pulled out a full thermos of Cocoa-Moo, as well as a warm blanket. Removing the cap and pouring some of the hot liquid into it, Kim greedily drank it down. Kim then poured a second cup and offered it to Rufus, who guzzled it just as fast. Wrapping herself in the blanket, Kim poured herself some more Cocoa-Moo and slowly sipped it, letting the warmth return to her body.

"Honestly, Kim, what were you thinking?" Wade lectured. "You should've stayed put until I found you. You're lucky I chipped you with that transmitter, or..." But Kim wasn't listening. She was too absorbed in her thoughts to care at the moment.

_I know Ron still needs help._ Kim thought as she began to drift off. _But, right now, that can wait._ With that, Kim nodded off to sleep, leaving Rufus to drink the rest of her Cocoa-Moo. Kim needed to recover her strength before she continued onward.

Not to mention think about how close she came to freezing to death.

--------------------

_Back with Shego..._

"Lousy stinkin' cold!" Shego griped as she trudged her way through the snow. "Why couldn't Dementor have his lair in, I don't know, Florida or something?"

It wasn't that the cold was bothering Shego. Between her insulated black-and-green bodysuit and her ability to generate additional warmth in her body via her powers, Shego could handle all but the lowest of sub-arctic temperatures. Rather, it was the annoyance of what she had to put up with over the past day.

"Mind-switching Idols, monkey ghosts, working with Kimmie." Shego growled as she marched into what looked like some kind of cavernous mine shaft. "What's next?"

As if on cue, a sudden simian shriek sounded from inside the cave. Turning, Shego found the souce of the noise.

"A Monkey Ninja?" Shego observed, knowing exactly who relies on such minions. "What, I have to deal with Monkey Fist, too?" The Monkey Ninja suddenly responded with a flying kick. Using a smooth motion, Shego sidestepped the monkey and tossed a grappling beam at it, pulling it to her like a fisherman to a marlin. As the Monkey Ninja was snapped towards her, Shego took it out with a restrained punch, which sent it flying to the wall.

"Stupid monkey!" said Shego. Suddenly, the Monkey Ninja pulled itself to its feet. However, it's arm was missing, and was sparking furiously.

"A ROBOT Monkey Ninja?!" Shego exclaimed, then grinned evilly. "Well, that changes everything!" As the Mecha-Monkey Ninja attacked again, Shego grabbed it and pounded it mercilessly. Two seconds later, the Mecha-Monkey Ninja was a pile of slag on the cavern floor. Flipping a bit of hair from her eyes, Shego continued further into the cave.

"I'm not one for animal cruelity." Shego said to herself. "However, robot animals are different."

--------------------

_In the Sloth..._

Reaching into the back seat, Kim pulled out a case and opened it. Inside, several garments of winter clothing were found inside, as well as a new Kimmunicator.

"As you can see, Kim, I've prepared this winter mission set for just such an occasion." Wade explained. "Warm clothing, emergency rations, spare Kimmunicator, flints for campfires, and the like. I've also included a separate call beacon for the Sloth, in case something happens to the Kimmunicator, as well as a backpack to hold it all in."

"Wade, you rock!" Kim smiled as she put the clothing on over her usual mission outfit. A moment later, Kim was all dressed up in her arctic mission gear, with the warm fuchisa pants and jacket. Placing the backpack over her back, Kim now looked more than ready for Alaska's harsh environment.

"So, where's Dementor's lair?" Kim asked as she took her gadgets (her grappler, Kimmunicator, call beacon, gumballs, EMP darts, and that little white cube) and placed it in her right pocket, leaving Rufus to jump into her left.

"Alright, Kim. There's a supply train that should be running near you in a few minutes." Wade explained. "I've traced the route, and it's gonna stop right by Dementor's lair to pick up some cargo. Since the Sloth isn't exactly the most stealthy vehicle, you're gonna have to leave it here."

"It's okay, Wade." Kim consoled. "I didn't intend to rely on it anyway."

"Good. Hop on the train, and ride it to Dementor's front door." Wade finished. He was just about to shut off when he suddenly paused.

"What's buggin' you?" Kim asked.

"Shego... still has that Kimmunicator you gave her, right?" came Wade's question.

"Yeah, so?" Kim replied.

"Well, I've traced her signal. Wade explained. "And it appears that she's been listening in on us."

"That's bad!" was all Kim could say.

"No, no. That's good!" Wade continued. "Shego's already got Dementor's attention, and his forces are currently focused on her. This is your best chance to slip in unnoticed." he finished.

"Spankin'!" Kim exclaimed as Wade shut off. After a moment, Kim exited the Sloth, placed the blue helmet over her head, and made her way for a nearby cliff. As Kim peered down the cliff, a speeding train suddenly ran below her. Taking a moment to gauge the situation, Kim crouched in preparation for her leap. "Showtime!" Kim cried as she leapt off the cliff and onto the train, safely.

--------------------

_Miles away..._

_"No, no. That's good! Shego's already got Dementor's attention, and he's currently focused on her. This is your best chance to slip in unnoticed."_ Wade said to Kim as Shego listened in on their conversation silently via her "borrowed" Kimmunicator.

"Near a railroad supply route." Shego grinned as she shut off. "Thanks for the help, geek boy!" Having been listening, Shego now had all the info she needed to get in, get the Idol, and get out, all before Kim could show up.

After a bit of wandering through the woods, Shego found what she was looking for: railroad tracks. Various supply crates with Dementor's insignia were strewn about. As Shego wandered into the area, several Mecha-Monkey Ninjas jumped out to greet her. Shego only flared up her hands in anticipation.

"More robot monkeys, huh?" Shego smiled. "Good, 'cause that means I don't have to hold back!" she yelled before running to battle with the cybernetic chimps. Although the Mecha-Monkey Ninjas were fast, and had strength in numbers, they proved to be no match for Shego. Grappling onto one of them with her beam, Shego proceeded to swing it around her head like a wrecking ball. The other Mecha-Monkey Ninjas were quickly swatted away like flies, leaving Shego to toss the grappled one into a cliffside, shattering it.

"NEXT!" Shego shouted as she made her way into another cave, this one more roomier than the last. Soon, another pair of Mecha-Monkey Ninjas appeared. Unlike the previous ones, though, these were red and armored.

"If you insist." Shego bowed before flying into a powerful jump kick. The first Mecha-Monkey Ninja merely blocked the kick, but Shego instead bounded onto the ground and pulled into a vaulting kick. The blow struck the robot in the head, leaving Shego to pummel it with some plasma-punches. Its partner suddenly jumped in anger and attacked, but Shego sent it flying with an uppercut and shot it in midair with a series of rapid-fire plasma flares. The monkey then crashed to the ground in pieces.

"Waste of my time." Shego growled. "Can't Dementor actually _challenge_ me for once?" she shook her head as she fired her grappling beam towards the ceiling and pulled herself up. Walking out of the cave, Shego saw a large ravine ahead of her, with a single gondola dangling over it.

"Honestly, you'd think he'd know better than to invite someone in like this." Shego sighed at Dementor's obvious path as she boarded the gondola and rode it across. Above her, Shego heard a loud sound, and looked up to see a train running across a rail bridge.

_That must be the train._ Shego thought as she stepped off the gondola and back into the snow. _I'm close._

--------------------

_On the train..._

Kim was currently jumping between cars as the henchmen continued to harass her.

"Geez, can't you all just leave me alone?" Kim shouted as she fired gumballs at a trio of gray-suited grunts, leaving her to fight off a pair of jetpack henchmen. They weren't too troublesome, for Kim managed to ground them as they passed under her by coming down in a drop kick.

"Not quite the best hired help." Kim noted as she dusted off her hands. Out of the corner of her eye, Kim saw a pair of moving shimmers, which she recognized as stealth henchmen. Kim immediately fired a pair of EMP darts at them. The first one hit, revealing the henchman and his full-body black stealth suit, while the other missed. Running up to the one she hit, Kim dropped the grunt in a few kicks, then drew her grappler again as she searched for the other one. Suddenly, the henchman leaped out at her from behind, yelling all the way. The noise he caused proved to be his undoing, for Kim heard it and moved just in time to dodge. Countering with an EMP dart, Kim shorted out the grunt's camo and then used a sweep kick to knock him down.

"Should've known better than to give yourself away like that." Kim replied. "Now then..." Kim's Kimmunicator then started beeping.

"Kim!" Wade informed. "Dementor knows you're on board, and he's prepared an ambush at the train depot. If you're still onboard by then, you'll never make it off."

"So, then what?" Kim asked.

"There's a turn up ahead. The train will have to slow down considerably to make it without going off track." was Wade's answer. "You can leap off there. From there, it's just a short jaunt to Dementor's front door."

"All over it!" Kim replied as she shut off. Sure enough, the train began slowing down in preparation for its turn. With a mighty leap, Kim escaped the train and landed in the snow below. Before Kim could catch her breath, a large machine suddenly barreled through a snowdrift. It was a snowdozer, and a large one at that, with a high-speed turbine spinning inside the shovel and a powerful turret on its roof. Inside, a pair of henchmen laughed raucously as they floored the gas and came after Kim.

Kim started to run away, only for a sudden obstacle to show itself. Apparently, the turn on the train track was due to a junction, and the straight route led to a dilapidated rail bridge.

"Just my luck!" Kim griped as she saw the snowdozer gaining on her. Pulling out her grappler, Kim fired some gumballs at the dozer, which served to slow it down a bit. Taking the opportunity, Kim then launched the grappling hook at a wooden overhang and swung across the gap. The snowdozer, however, managed to stay on her tail, maneuvering itself on the unstable rails. Kim had no time to waste as she quickly retracted the hook and launched it again, continuously swinging across the gap.

Finally, Kim managed to climb up onto an overhang, out of the snowdozer's range. The dozer, however, still had its turret, which it used to launch explosives at her. As Kim evaded each blast, the snowdozer suddeny jammed on a uneven piece of track, creating a sudden shaking of the bridge. Struggling to keep her balance, Kim flailed about, causing Rufus to fall out of her pocket.

"RUFUS!!" Kim panicked as Rufus disappeared into the machine's innards with a scream. Fearfully, Kim peered down into the area where he fell.

--------------------

_Back at the castle..._

Ron was currently tied up to a chair, wincing as he tried to keep his (or rather, Drakken's) mouth from coming into contact with the slop that Drakken was trying to feed him.

"C'mon, buffoon. Eat it already!" Drakken ordered.

"I don't wanna!" Ron whined.

"Well, I tried your tacho, so it's only fair you try mother's beef stew." Drakken replied. "Now, open up!"

"Actually, you refused my naco, so I ate it." Ron pointed out.

"In _my_ body!" Drakken retorted. "Technically, that counts!"

"It so does not!" Ron screamed. Unfortunately, Drakken took the opportunity to shove the spoon into his mouth, leaving Ron to spit in disgust. "Ewwwwww!! Yuck!!"

"Now, now. Remember what mother always says." Drakken calmly spoke. "Your food is not a toy, it's for your tummy to enjoy. And _my_ tummy is sure enjoying this!" Ron just continued spitting at him.

--------------------

_Inside the snowdozer..._

Poor Rufus was surrounded once again by mechanical danger. Air vents were steaming all around him, and pounding pistons threatened to crush the poor mole-rat.

"Oy..." Rufus squeaked as he scurried through the innards and used his rodent stomps to push a lever down. The lever turned on a nearby piston, which Rufus then climbed up on. Dodging steam vents, Rufus then noticed a circuit breaker, similiar to the ones on the carrier.

"Goody-goody!" Rufus grinned as he ran over to the circuit and gnawed it apart. A sudden rumbling brought Rufus' head up.

"Uh-oh!"

--------------------

_Outside..._

Kim was busy evading the explosives being launched, using her natural agility, honed from years of cheerleader practice, to bound and flip out of range.

_C'mon, Rufus. Hurry up! _Kim thought. She was so worried about Rufus that she failed to avoid a nearby explosive, which knocked her down. Laughing, the henchmen inside the snowdozer brought the turret to bear, giving them a clean shot at Kim.

Suddenly, before they could pull the trigger, the snowdozer pulled into reverse, sending it falling backwards off the bridge. The henchmen screamed as they plummeted with their vehicle. Rufus, however, managed to leap out of the dozer, allowing Kim to fire her grappling hook at him and catch him in midair. As Kim reeled Rufus in, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"You okay, buddy?" Kim asked. Rufus replied with a thumbs-up. "Good, 'cause if anything happened to you, Ron would never forgive me." Putting Rufus back into her pocket, Kim continued to make her way for Dementor's lair.

--------------------

_Down below..._

"All right." Shego said, rounding a large cliff. "That's the train depot up over there. His lair should be up ahead." Before Shego could fire off a grappling beam, the snowdozer suddenly landed behind her, heavily damaged, but still functional enough to pursue her.

"Oh, for the love of..." Shego griped as she ran, the snowdozer hot on her heels. For a while, it seemed like the dozer would catch her, but Shego used a grappling beam to hook onto a nearby cliff face and gain altitude. Before the drivers could respond, the dozer smashed into the foot of the cliff. Up in the air, Shego brought her palms together and focused plasma into a concentrated sphere of energy. A second later, Shego dropped downward towards the dozer, her plasma-charged dive smashing right through the vehicle as if it were a paper mache pinata. The henchmen quickly leapt out, mere moments before the snowdozer exploded in a flash of fire. Shego, thankfully, leapt away unharmed.

"And that's that!" Shego smirked. With a nod, she fired off a grappling beam and swung away from the burning wreckage. A moment later, Shego found what she was looking for: a cavernous entrance with the words _Auf Wiedersehen_ carved into the rock above it.

"Knew Dementor would have a back door somewhere!" Shego smirked as she walked inside. "That Idol's as good as mine!"


	5. Evil Lair

Notes:

The plot is getting thicker than an extra-cheesy chimurito at Bueno Nacho. Hope you're still here, and all.

--------------------

_**Act Four: Evil Lair**_

--------------------

_Train depot, loading dock..._

As the supply train pulled into the loading depot, several armed squadrons of henchmen stood at alert. Having been ordered to eliminate Kim Possible the moment she arrived, they did not intend to let her escape... alive. Eventually, the train came to a complete stop, and the henchmen army immediately boarded the train in search for their target.

After several moments of searching, one of the henchmen reached for a communicator and reported their findings.

--------------------

_Dementor's Lair, personal quarters..._

"Sorry, boss!" the henchman reported. "It appears Kim Possible escaped. We're not finding her anywhere." From his computer terminal, Dementor grit his teeth in anger. Off to the side of the room, a shadowy figure stood, hunched over on all fours and holding a glowing blue Idol.

"Well, did the snowdozer report as having spotting her?"

"Negative, boss!" the henchman replied. "It's been reported as destroyed." At that, Dementor went into a series of German swears, then turned to his partner.

"You furry freaky-man!" Dementor yelled. "You told me that _Fraulein_ Possible was on the supplying train! But she has, how you say, 'flown away from the coop'!"

"And you blame me?" the man said calmly. "I warned you that Kim Possible would anticipate that sort of ambush plan." Glaring, Dementor turned back to his computer and relayed his orders.

"Keep with the looking!" Dementor shouted. "And reinforce security around the perimeter. Nothing makes an entrance nor an exit!"

"At once, boss!" the henchman saluted before signing off. With a sigh, Dementor turned back towards his partner.

"Now, has everything been finished loading onto the freighter, you pretentious baboon?" Dementor asked the man. With that, the figure walked out of the shadows, revealing Montgomery "Monkey Fist" Fiske in all his gene-spliced, furry-armed glory, wearing his trademark black karate gi.

"_Almost_ everything, you blustering schnauzer." Monkey Fist answered, clutching the Idol. "The Mecha-Monkey Ninjas are currently loading the last of the necessary cargo onto the train. Once they are finished, we shall ride it out to the freighter."

"It is, as you say, 'going with the planning'." Dementor grinned evilly.

"Poppin'!" Monkey Fist grinned. This sudden exclamation made Dementor frown in confusion.

"Eh, what is this 'popping' you speak of?" Dementor asked. At that, Monkey Fist's eyes grew wide, as if he said the wrong thing.

"Oops, uh... I meant... Indeed!" Monkey Fist calmly corrected. Dementor, however, looked skeptical.

"There seems to be something different about you as of lately." Dementor pondered, pacing around the monkey man like a shark. For a moment, Monkey Fist seemed to actually be sweating. After several tense moments, Dementor suddenly shouted, which made Monkey Fist jump.

"YES!!" the professor declared. "You have gotten yourself a new cutting of hair."

"Um... yes." was Monkey Fist's only reply. With a nod of approval, Dementor turned back to his computer, leaving Monkey Fist to breath a sigh of relief.

--------------------

_Outside the lair..._

Hiding behind a stack of crates, Kim peered her head out and observed the courtyard leading to the lair's front door. Apparently, she was concerned about how she was going to get through.

"Let's see... Armed henchmen marching on full alert, deadly pools of acid bubbling underneath flimsy horizontal poles, spotlights leading up to alarm towers." Kim observed. "This day just keeps getting better and better." Picking up her Kimmunicator, Kim asked Wade. "What do you make of it?"

"Well, you're gonna have to get in the door somehow." Wade said. "I can't really help you from here, so my advice is just to wing it and don't get caught."

"Hmph..." Kim shrugged as she shut off and began to creep around the area. As a pair of henchmen marched her way, Kim quickly jumped onto a stack of crates and fired a pair of gumballs at them, sticking them to a pillar. With a nod, Kim leaped and bounded over the various stacks. Unfortunately, the last stack she landed on wasn't nearly as sturdy as the others, and Kim wound up falling to the ground as the stack tipped over upon her landing. A nearby henchman turned his head at the sound.

"Huh? Whazzat sound?" the man grunted. Although unhurt, Kim was in deep trouble. She knew she had nowhere to run to in time. Desperate, Kim looked around for something, anything she could use. Noticing the crates, Kim suddenly had a flash of inspiration.

As the henchman rounded the final corner, he noticed the fallen crates and boxes scattered about, but saw no sign of any young red-headed heroine.

"Heh, dumb monkey-bots!" the henchman growled. "Can't properly stack for beans."

"Monkey-bots?" Kim muttered to herself, though not quietly enough.

"Hey, who's there?" the grunt shouted as he examined the boxes more closely. On a hunch, the henchman lifted an upside-down cardboard box, only to find...

"Nothin'!" the henchman said. With a sigh, he dropped the box back down to the ground and walked away. "Oy... Dementor's workin' me too hard, 'cause I'm hearin' voices."

Had the henchman actually looked _inside_ the box, he would have seen Kim Possible bracing her body up against the frame of the box as he looked underneath. Once sure that the grunt was out of earshot, Kim gasped in relief just as her Kimmunicator went off.

"Hey, Wade!" Kim greeted. "How ya doin'?"

"Uh, Kim?" Wade incredulously asked. "You're hiding in a cardboard box."

"Yeah, so?" Kim shrugged. "It worked, didn't it?"

"Kim... I've seen you do some crazy stuff before." Wade explained. "But this takes the cake."

"Yeah..." Kim replied. "But more importantly, I've heard some mentioning about monkey-bots. Any ideas?"

"Apparently, from what I've gained from the spycam on the Kimmunicator that Shego has, there's been several sightings of robotic Monkey Ninjas in the area." Wade pondered. "It's obvious Monkey Fist's involved somehow, but it's weird. As far as I know, he doesn't use technology in his evil schemes. Not like Drakken or Dementor does, anyway."

"Yeah, what with his 'Mystical Monkey Teachings' and all that." Kim pointed out. Unlike many of Kim's regular enemies, Monkey Fist chose to forsake modern technology in favor of spiritual strength for his dream of world conquest. "A vehicle is one thing, but using mechanical monkey robots seems a bit out of character for him."

"My guess is, he and Dementor are in cahoots for some reason... which is also odd, for neither of them were ever really team players." Wade added. It was true that Monkey Fist wasn't a big fan of villainous alliances, preferring instead to work alone, and Dementor also preferred solitary conquest to big team-ups.

"Teaming up with Dementor? Using monkey robots?" Kim wondered. "What's he up to? And what does that Idol have to do with all this?"

"Not a clue." Wade answered.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to find out myself." Kim said. She was just about to turn off when a sudden alarm sounded across the horizon. "Wade, what's going on?!" Kim panicked.

"Sounds like Shego just made her arrival." Wade explained. "Must've slipped in somehow. Kim, since the security force is responding to her, this is your big chance to get in without any risk."

"All over it!" Kim said as she shut off. Removing the box, Kim made her way to the front door. After a bit of effortless running, Kim arrived at a large passageway clearly marked _Willkommen_ in large neon lettering. The sound of German music bellowed from a pair of speakers nearby.

"Not exactly the most subtle of evil geniuses." Kim shrugged as she walked into the passage, unaware that a hidden camera saw her as she walked through.

--------------------

_Dementor's quarters..._

Dementor was swearing in German again as he saw the security footage from both the front and back entrances. From the rear, Shego was literally barging and bashing her way through a swarm of Mecha-Monkey Ninjas. From the front, Kim was quietly sneaking her way in, for the security detail was too busy to notice her. Monkey Fist turned his head in surprise.

"What is it now?" Monkey Fist asked calmly.

"It's that hero-girl Kim Possible, and her shoplifting counterpart Shego!" Dementor yelled.

_Shego?!_ Monkey Fist thought to himself. "Keep Kim Possible busy, and continue loading the train as planned. I'll take care of that pesky green burgler, personally." he spoke out loud. With an evil grin, Dementor rubbed his hands in anticipation.

"Now, what can I use that is unnecessarily evil?" Dementor pressed a few keys on his computer, showing a collection of various machines, all of his own creation, on the monitor. Eventually, Dementor stopped on a specific device.

"YES!!" Dementor exclaimed in triumph. "MY TECTONIC SEISMIC INHIBITOR!!!" Monkey Fist only raised an eyebrow at this.

"Your... what?" the ape man asked in confusion.

"IT'S A DOOMSDAY DEVICE, YOU... YOU... APE!!!" Dementor shouted back angrily. Monkey Fist, however, had already walked out of the room.

--------------------

_Around the rear passage..._

"C'mon, you damn, dirty ape-bots!" Shego growled as she pummeled a few Mecha-Monkey Ninjas into pieces. "You want some of this? Well come and get it!"

Unlike Kim, Shego wasn't as subtle in her appearences either. As soon as she walked in, she had tripped an alarm. Not that she cared, for she liked making her presence known, giving her opponents time to think about what she could do to them. As Shego finished off one of the red Mecha-Monkey Ninjas, the smaller ones fled in terror.

"That's right!" Shego grinned. "Go pick for fleas, or rust, or something, 'cause you can't beat me. Not in the least bi-ooofh!" Shego's tirade was interrupted as an explosive discus beaned her on the head. Turning in anger, Shego saw her attacker, a light-blue Mecha-Monkey Ninja holding another discus and preparing to throw it. With a feral roar, Shego fired off a plasma flare at its fullest power towards the robot. After a flash of light, the robot was gone, having been completely vaporized by the blast.

"Too bad you're all not actual living monkeys!" Shego growled. "Because I show NO mercy towards robots, especially those who try to snipe me from behind."

--------------------

_Nearby..._

As Monkey Fist knuckle-walked through the halls, the sound of Shego's shouting caught his attention. Upon hearing Shego, Monkey Fist... smiled?!

"That's Shego, all right." Monkey Fist said gleefully, though not in his usual proper British voice, but instead that of a Valley Girl. "Only she could, like, cause a ruckus like that." Had anyone heard "Monkey Fist" at that moment, they would have figured out that something wasn't quite right with him. Fortunately, no one was around to hear him.

"Stupid ape-freak and stupid... uh, German-freak." "Monkey Fist" growled. "They're, like, making my job all too easy."

"However." the unusually-voiced monkey man grimly noted. "I wonder what happened over there? I thought HE was supposed to get the Idol first." With a shrug, "he" replied. "Oh, well. At the very least, I'll deliver both in one trip, so it'll all work out in the end!"

At that moment, "Monkey Fist" walked by a single crate. Glancing to a pair of henchmen, "Monkey Fist" gave out his orders.

"Take this crate and load it onto the train." "he" spoke in his British voice. The two grunts obliged and carted it off, leaving "Monkey Fist" to walk off into a nearby elevator. They never once questioned what was in the crate, nor the sound of the unconscious body bumping the crate from inside.

--------------------

_As to Kim..._

Kim was currently in battle with a trio of yellow-armored henchmen, who had emerged from an elevator and were trying to pummel her senseless. Seeing as how frontal attacks were useless against their armor, Kim had taken to leaping and bounding around the room.

"Hold still, ya little fox!" one of the grunts said.

"So you can hit me? _Sure_ I will!" Kim taunted back. Flipping behind one of the henchmen, Kim kneed him in the back of his unprotected knees, making him stagger. Then, Kim proceeded to drop to the ground and give the disabled grunt a mighty leaping kick, sending the man flying into his cohorts and knocking them all out.

Removing her snow helmet to wipe her brow, Kim entered the nearby elevator and paused to catch her breath. It was at this moment that Kim started to notice that it was getting hotter in the room.

"Whew... starting to get hot here." Kim gasped as she felt the heat. Seeing as how no one was around, Kim took off her winter clothes, revealing her classic sweater-and-cargo pants combo, and removed her helmet. Putting it all into her backpack, Kim heard the beep of her Kimmunicator. Kim picked it up with practiced speed and saw Wade's worried face.

"Kim! I'm getting immense seismic readings from below your current position!" Wade alerted. "Where are you right now?"

"In an elevator." Kim answered. "I see what you're getting at. Dementor probably activated a doomsday device or something. It's standard equipment on evil lairs. So not the drama, Wade." With a shrug, Kim pressed the elevator button, only to get no response.

"Nuts." Kim said. "Wade, the elevator's out. I'm sending Rufus in there to check it out." At that, Rufus poked his head out of Kim's backpack and gasped for air, which alerted Kim.

"Oops, sorry Rufus. Forgot you were still in there." Kim apologized. Rufus only scowled. "Anyway, see what you can do. Alright?"

"O-kay!" Rufus squeaked as he disappeared into an open panel. After a few moments, Rufus popped out again, giving Kim a thumbs-up.

"Way to go, Rufus!" Kim exclaimed as the elevator started its decent.

--------------------

_At the castle..._

"Alright, buffoon. Let's go over this one more time." Drakken (in Ron's body) proclaimed as he used a stick to point at a picture on an art board. The picture was a crude drawing of Ron and Drakken, with their skulls cut open. Above them, a pair of what looked like brains were above them, one notably larger than the other. Ron (in Drakken's body) only stared in confusion.

"Basically, I cut open our skulls and switch my brain back into my correct body." Drakken pointed to the large brain, labeled "Drakken (Me)". "And your brain back into your body." he finished, pointing to the pea-sized brain labled "The Buffoon". "It's so simple, even you can understand."

"I dunno, Drakken." Ron said, giving a fearful look. "Shouldn't we wait for word from KP before we try it?"

"Well, what if Kim Possible doesn't show up?" Drakken replied with a grin. "Besides, you can trust me. After all, I'm a doctor." At that, Ron looked skeptical.

"But, I thought you got expelled from college?" Ron pointed out matter-of-factly.

"I told you before, I DROPPED OUT!!" Drakken shouted.

"Well, no wonder you're such a quack." Ron quietly replied, causing Drakken to freak.

"WHAT was that?!"

--------------------

_Back with Shego..._

"Flying robo-monkeys!" Shego exclaimed, as a pair of gold-colored Mecha-Monkey Ninjas flew all around her. "Honestly, who thinks of these things?" Upon first seeing them, Shego tried to take them out like she did with Dementor's jetpack henchmen, but the monkeys were just too small a target to hit with plasma flares. Shego was now currently getting pummeled left and right by the agile robots.

"SCREW THIS!" Shego screamed as she pumped a ball of plasma into her palms and smashed it into the floor, creating a small explosion. Though Shego was unhurt (as usual), the two robots were left stunned by the shock, allowing Shego to walk over to each of them and punch their heads from their sockets.

_This Idol had better be worth it!_ Shego angrily thought as she stepped into a nearby elevator. _'Cause at this point, I'm ready for a vacation. I've got all those days the Guild gives me, but I usually never use them. I think I'll break them out when this is all over._

Inside the elevator, Shego glanced around for a bit, then walked into the middle of the room. Suddenly, before she could react, the elevator started rising upwards. Confused, Shego looked up just as a large cage dropped over her, trapping her in.

"Please!" Shego remarked as she swung at the lock, only for her to get a sudden jolt of electricity. The cage was actually electrified. Recovering, Shego threw a plasma flare, only for it to be absorbed by the cage's voltage.

"I think you'll find escape from that cage impossible, even for you." came a voice from the corner. Turning, Shego saw her addressor clearly.

"Monkey Fist!" Shego spat. "Should've been able to smell you a mile away."

"And the Mecha-Monkey Ninjas _weren't_ a dead givaway?" the ape man taunted.

"No, I meant that literally!" Shego angrily retorted. "You always smell worse than a zoo. Tell you what, why don't you just go there and never come back? Save me the trouble of skinning you?"

"Now that's a mean thing to say to a friend. After all..." Monkey Fist grinned. "...I'm your number one fan!"

_Number one fan?_ Shego thought to herself. _He was never a fan of me. In fact, there's only one person who ever says that... Wait a minute! Is it...?_

"Shego! It's me!" "Monkey Fist" suddenly shouted in a girlish voice, one that Shego recognized.

"Camille?!" Shego exclaimed. With that, "Monkey Fist" briefly morphed his head into a more familiar shape, blonde, blue-eyed, and a telltale mole above her lip, before switching back. It was indeed Camille Leon, former Hollywood socialite-turned-shapeshifting mercenary, and one of Shego's few true friends.

"Like, fooled you there, huh?" Camille nodded with a wink. Despite being back in Monkey Fist's face, her voice was still her own, with the Valley Girl-accent.

"Not really." Shego simply said. Camille shrugged. She knew better than anyone to try and convince Shego otherwise, so she left it at that. "But what are you doing here?" Shego asked.

"I'll explain on the freighter." Camille assured her. Suddenly, the elevator stopped and a pair of henchmen marched through the door.

"Load her aboard the train. I'll handle her once we're on the freighter." Camille spoke, in Monkey Fist's voice. The two grunts obliged, taking Shego's cage away. "Monkey Fist" then followed suit. Inside the cage, Shego could only silently think to herself.

_And now Camille's involved._ Shego thought. _What the hell is going on here?_

--------------------

_Train depot, loading dock..._

Outside the lair, Dementor stood on the train with a crazy grin as he watched the various henchmen and Mecha-Monkey Ninjas load the last of the crates, as well as Shego's cage, onboard. Beside him, "Monkey Fist" (actually Camille Leon) stood calmly. A lone henchman soon came up to the duo.

"That's the last of the supplies, boss." the henchman saluted. "Also, the entire lair has been evacuated as per your orders. We can leave at any time."

"Good! Begin the engine!"" Dementor replied as the henchman walked away. Several moments later, the train began slowly moving out of the depot. Dementor turned to his supposed partner in crime.

"So, Fiske." Dementor began. "It is time to talk of our agreement."

"It is?" "Monkey Fist" raised an eyebrow at this.

"Yes!" Dementor replied, arching his fingers. "Seeing as how it is I who had proceeded with the construction of this doomsday weapon on your request, I feel as that I should be allowed to use said weapon as my own toy. We share it as, you say, fifty-fifty, no?"

"How about this?" "Monkey Fist" replied. "How about, instead, I keep the weapon _and_ the Idol all for myself, and you get nothing?"

"WHAT?!" Dementor shouted. Suddenly, the sounds of shouting came from around him, as the Mecha-Monkey Ninjas began throwing all of the human henchmen off the train. Since the train was still running slowly, they survived the fall easily.

"You traitor!!" Dementor growled. "We had a deal!!"

"And I'm changing it." "Monkey Fist" said as he grabbed Dementor and shoved him into the snow below. From his crash site, Dementor could only watch in anger as the train picked up speed and disappeared out of sight. Behind the train, the tracks slowly disintigrated to keep anyone from following it.

"Traitor monkey-freak!" Dementor screamed. "Betraying and stealing my greatest work is totally UNFORGIVABLE!!!"

--------------------

_Elsewhere on the train..._

As a Mecha-Monkey Ninja walked past a lone crate, it, at first, paid it no heed. Upon second glance, however, it screeched towards several others. In a jiffy, a small group had gathered to look at the crate.

Or rather, what was left of it. The whole crate was ripped apart, in a way that only a human could. But no ordinary human could tear apart a wooden crate with their bare hands.

But then again, its former occupant was not what one would call "ordinary human". Not anymore, anyway.

--------------------

_WAY down below the lair..._

As Kim stepped off the elevator, the teen heroine gazed at Dementor's large doomsday device. It was a large cylinder with a quartet of arms leading to a series of spinning drills, which were furiously boring into the earth. Kim took notice at the lettering on the cylinder: DEMENTOR TECTONIC SEISMIC INHIBITOR (patent pending).

"Who in the world would want to patent this?!" Kim casually joked as she called up Wade. "Wade, gimme the sitch!"

"From the seismic activity near you and the heat of the magma down below..." Wade started.

"Yes?!" Kim begged.

"To put it lightly, if it blows, it's not gonna be pretty." Wade solemly replied. "Okay, there are four switches for a series of power generators near you. Set them to reverse overload, and you'll take out the whole lair."

"Whole lair?!" Kim felt uneasy at that, especially knowing that there were people in the lair. "What about-?"

"This is odd, Kim, but the lair has been completely abandoned." Wade declared. "No one inside at all. And no Idol, either. It's as if Dementor's expecting you to do it!"

"A set-up?" Kim wondered. "A distraction?"

"I don't know." Wade replied. "However, the threat is real. Set the call beacon, and I'll drive the Sloth to you for your escape."

"Okay." Kim said as she pulled out the beacon and activated it. Setting it down on the floor, Kim then ran over to the power controls and set them for overload. After a minute, the drills began to drill back out of the earth rapidly, kicking up smoke. As the device began to spark violently, a nearby wall collapsed and revealed the Sloth, having burrowed through the earth with a retractable drill on the front bumper. Kim quickly hopped in and floored the gas.

"No time to turn around! I'm goin' in reverse!" Kim shouted to Rufus. "Hang on!" With that, the Sloth raced in reverse through the tunnel it had created at full speed, just as the explosions began to rock the lair.

As the car went flying out of the drill tunnel, tail-first, Kim had a perfect view of the explosions as they went off all around the mountain lair, ultimately reducing the snowy mountain to rubble.

_Whew... that was close._ Kim thought happily. After a moment, she called Wade. "So, any clue as to where Dementor is?"

"This is odd, coming from me." Wade said with a frown. "But no."

"No?" Kim asked.

"No. He's gone." Wade repeated. "I can't find him anywhere, and no sign of the Idol either."

"What about Shego?" Kim asked.

"No trace of her either." Wade solemly replied. "Dementor's gotta be jamming her signal or something. I'll keep looking." he finished before shutting off. Kim's only response was to smack her head against the wheel.

_Great, I've been had! _Kim moaned in thought. _ Dementor's got away with the Idol again, Shego's out there doing who-knows-what, and I've got no clue as to where to go next. Who would've thought one little Idol would be so much trouble to recover? Oh, Ron..._

--------------------

_At the castle..._

"KP! HELLPPP!!!" Ron panicked as Drakken chased after him through the halls, brandishing a large battle axe in his hands. Despite the weight of the axe and the lack of muscle in Ron's body, Drakken was actually keeping up with Ron quite well.

"Get back here, buffoon!" Drakken shouted. "I told you my plan! The sooner I get your brain out of my skull, the better!"

For a while, this chase continued. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a stray ghost monkey leaped out in front of them, making the both of them panic.

"ZOINKS!!" Ron panicked as he leapt into Drakken's arms (of course, being in each other's bodies, it was Drakken's heavy body in Ron's physically-challenged arms).

"EEEEEKK!!" Drakken freaked as well as the ghost monkey made a mighty "ROOOAAARRR!!!"

"AAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKKK!!!" the brain-switched duo screamed, with Drakken carrying Ron in his arms as he ran away from the pursuing ghost monkey.


	6. Monkey Sea

Notes:

Yes, Camille Leon originally never appeared in the game, but her presence in this version is a notable part of my overall plot, as you'll see.

--------------------

_**Act Five: Monkey Sea...**_

--------------------

_On board the freighter..._

The Mecha-Money Ninjas were currently loading the various boxes of cargo onboard the freighter and into the hold. Down below, various machinery was hard at work, taking all sorts of mechanical components and modifying them somewhat. Shego, however, was unaware of all this, for she was on the deck, sitting in the electrified cage, and was deep in thought. A sudden metallic thud snapped her head up, bring ing the green-hued mercenary's gaze to Monkey Fist's.

Of course, it wasn't really Monkey Fist, but rather Camille Leon, who had used her shapeshifting abilities to pose as the hairy villain for reasons that Shego couldn't figure out yet.

"Well?" Shego asked impatiently.

"No one's around." "Monkey Fist" explained. "Now we can talk." And with a nod, the hairy visage of Monkey Fist morphed into a more feminine shape, in a blue-and-white tank-top and white pants. Camille had a bit of muscle, a great improvement from the anorexic stick figure she was when she and Shego first met in prison, but was still quite thin. All the same, though, appearences didn't matter when one could alter them at will, thanks to the nanites grafted into her skin.

"Alright, Leon." Shego bitterly growled. "I want some answers. What the hell is going on here?!"

"Okay, here's the deal." Camille explained. "My employer sent me to obtain Dementor's new doomsday weapon, which is currently stored on this freighter. Seeing as how Monkey Fist was working with Dementor to aid in the weapon's construction, I ambushed that freak and took his place. Right now, this ship is under "his" control and is en route to the rendu... uh... randee..." she stuttered, unable to pronounce the right word

"Rendezvous point?" Shego finished for her. Camille often had a hard time with complex words.

"_That's_ the word!" Camille exclaimed. "Like I said, I'm meeting this guy to deliver the weapon. But then, he calls again and also says that he wants me to give him some kinda Monkey Idol as well, which, luckily, Dementor had. So I, like, had to modify the plan somewhat, so that I could deliver both the weapon and the Idol to him."

"So, long story short, you're here on business." Shego summed up for her.

"Poppin!" Camille verifyed with her trademark catchphrase.

--------------------

_Near the lair ruins..._

Kim was currently driving the Sloth around the Alaskan Wilderness, looking for any kind of clue as to where Dementor could have run off to.

"Kim, you've circled the lair's area twice already." Wade pointed out. "Haven't you found anything yet?

"Not a thing, Wade." Kim replied. "I can't even find the railroad track that the supply train used. It's as if it just disappeared behind it or something."

"Well, I still can't find anything either." came Wade's response. "Dementor really covered his tracks on this one. I can't get any sort of signal from Shego or the Idol."

"I know..." Kim growled. "Anyway, I'll keep looking. Something'll turn up. It always does."

"Same here, Kim." Wade answered back.

--------------------

_On the freighter..._

"I still can't believe you were given a job like this." Shego spoke. "Especially one of this calibur."

"As if!" Camille responded. "I still can't believe I actually had to pose as that freak. Like, ewww!" she said in disgust. "But, all the same, I learned to tolerate it, just like you said.

"Nice to know my advice isn't going to waste on you!" Shego noted. "But you do realize the Guild doesn't like rookies like you biting off more than they can handle."

"Hey, I'm no rookie!" Camille defensively replied.

"Yes you are, and you know it." Shego replied. "You're not as skilled, nor as experienced as me. You can't even put up a decent fight yet, even with _me_ training you."

"And that's why I agreed. To prove that I wasn't, like, just some rookie." Camille proudly grinned. "That job with the Fashionistas was nothing compared to this score."

"Well, at least you've still got your spirit. I'll give you that." Shego grinned, then frowned. "Just one thing. What'd you do with the _real_ Monkey Fist?"

"Him? Don't worry about that freak." Camille smugly answered. "I simply knocked him out and stuffed him in a crate."

"But did you ever think of what Monkey Fist would do once he wakes up?" Shego asked, just as a large shadow landed behind Camille. Turning around, Camille brought herself face-to-hairy face with the _real_ Monkey Fist.

"Oops..." Camille squeaked.

"Oops, indeed." Monkey Fist growled, an angry grin on his face. Shego only moaned in disappointment. Before Camille could run away, Monkey Fist had already grabbed the young shapeshifter and threw her towards the frozen shoreline with every ounce of his enhanced strength. Camille could do nothing but scream as she disappeared out of sight. Monkey Fist then turned his eye towards Shego, with a simian-like glare that even Shego found creepy.

"As for you, my little green banana." Monkey Fist threatened, his voice condencending towards her. "You tell that blue-skinned imbecile you call 'boss' that this weapon is all mine! Not his, not the schnauser's, but MINE!" Walking away on all fours, Monkey Fist continued. "I hope you're comfortable sitting in there, for you have a front-row seat for the event of the century: the ascension of the world's new lord and master." Turning with a smirk, he added. "Enjoy the festivities, to the last!" And with that, Monkey Fist laughed as he leaped away to the ship's bridge. A moment later, the ship began moving out of the port.

_Damn!_ Shego swore as the freighter pulled out. _Even I have to admit that this can't be good!_

--------------------

_On the bridge..._

Hopping onto the freighter's bridge, Monkey Fist walked into the control room, where a Mecha-Monkey Ninja was steering the ship. Monkey Fist took a look at the ship's plotted course, and scowled.

_The Caribbean? Isn't that where HIS lair is?_ Monkey Fist angrily thought. _THIS is what I get for letting the Mecha-Monkey drive. I knew I should have brought my Monkey Ninjas along, instead of relying on the schnauser's robots. They would have been able to recognize that doppelganger by smell alone. But, then again, it's of no concern now. _ Turning to the Mecha-Monkey Ninja, Monkey Fist began shouting his orders.

"Pilot! Adjust our course, now!" Monkey Fist evilly grinned. "My destiny awaits in the land of the Rising Sun!" The Mecha-Monkey Ninja obeyed, and soon, the ship had changed course.

_Soon, it will all come to pass._ The monkey man thought. _Neither Kim Possible nor anyone else can interfere with my rightful destiny._

--------------------

_In the Alaskan Wilderness..._

As the sun rose over Alaska, Camille found herself trudging across the snow, shivering madly. Even with the sun, it was still dangerously cold. And even though Camille could morph new clothes onto her, it wouldn't do her any good, since her clothes were technically an extension of her body's nanomorphing powers.

Stumbling through the snow, Camille suddenly tripped and fell into a snow mound. Barely looking up, the ex-heiress noticed some kind of purple object approaching her.

_Aw, no..._ Camille thought as her head dropped back down.. _I'm gonna, like, die out here, aren't I? Dad... dy..._ she moaned to herself before blacking out.

Fortunately, that object was the Sloth, and it was still searching for a lead as to Dementor's whereabouts.

"Still nothing." Kim reported to Wade. "I'm gonna head for the shoreline. Maybe I'll find-WHOA!" she panicked as she floored the brake, bringing the Sloth to a stop and making Kim grateful for all-terrain tires.

"What is is, Kim?" Wade asked.

"There's someone lying in the snow." Kim answered. "I'm gonna check it out. Switching over to the Kimmunicator."

Grabbing her device, Kim hopped out of the car and noticed the bitter cold. Granted, it wasn't as bad as it was during Kim's near-disasterous first arrival from the air carrier, but it was still not the kind of weather to dress lightly for.

"Wade, it appears to be a girl. She's barely wearing anything." Kim reported as she turned the unconscious body over to look at her, leaving Kim to gasp in shock. "Oh, my g... Wade, it's Camille!"

"Camille?!" Wade suddenly said. "As in Camille Leon? What's she doing all the way out there?"

"I don't know, but she's freezing!" Kim panicked. "I'm gonna try to warm her up."

"Okay." Wade replied. "Hope you know what you're doing." he said as Kim grabbed Camille's body and dragged her over to the car.

--------------------

_Meanwhile..._

"Steal my precious creation, will you?" Dementor growled as he trudged through what remained of the train depot. "The creation built of MY bleeding, MY sweating, and MY crying of the tears?!"

Approaching a cliff wall, Dementor flipped a switch, revealing a secret storage area holding a small one-man hovercar.

"Well, I am not taking this in light, you freaky-man!" Dementor yelled as he hopped into the hovercar and started it up. "I shall be the one who, how you say, be the last one who laughs!" And with a mighty laugh, Dementor sped off towards the ocean.

--------------------

_In the Sloth..._

"Daddy... no, daddy... that's not fair..." incoherently muttered Camille in her sleep. After a while, Camille opened her eyes groggily and looked at her surroundings, which appeared to look like some kind of car interior. Looking down at herself, she noticed that she was wrapped in a warm blanket.

"Whoa... w-where am I?" the half-frozen Camille asked. "Is this... h-heaven?"

"No. You're in my car." said Kim Possible as she turned her head to her passenger.

"Hmph..." Camille snorted in hatred at seeing Kim, the one who always ruined the most perfect of jobs with her continued interference. Before she could speak an insult, Camille began to shiver again.

"You're coming down with hypothermia, and believe me, I know what it's like. Your body needs to warm up." Kim worriedly said as she reached for her Cocoa-Moo thermos and poured a cup. "Here, drink this." she said, offering the cup to Camille.

"Co-Cocoa-Moo?" Camille stuttered. "And r-ruin my fi-figure?"

"Drink it!" Kim demanded. Camille only obliged as she took the cup and drank the warm chocolate drink. After a while, Camille's shivering slowed down somewhat.

"Heh... it's... pretty good, actually." Camille quietly said as she drank the rest of the cup down.

"Honestly, how long were you out there, anyway?" Kim asked.

"About five minutes." Camille quietly answered.

"Just five?!" Kim was taken aback at her answer. _Geez, she definitely needs to get some meat on her bones. _ she thought. _ I'm surprised the nanites in her skin didn't freeze up on her._

"Well, I wouldn't be out here if that hairy ape didn't, like, toss me off that freighter he stole." Camille griped.

"Ape? Freighter?" Kim asked. "Ape as in Monkey Fist?"

"Well, yes!" Camille answered. "He's on a freighter sailing out to sea right now, and Shego's with him." At that, Kim suddenly turned to her.

"Where's this freighter?" Kim asked. Camille, however, only scowled at her.

"And why should I tell you?" Camille glared. "You're just gonna send me back to prison again afterwards. Isn't that right?" Granted, the Mercenaries Guild (of which Kim was completely unaware of) offered prison protection to its members, and would often arrange for the release and/or escape of their mercs, but Camille would still have to spend some time behind bars regardless. For an ex-heiress, prison was no picnic, no matter how short your visits were.

"Hey, I was kind enough to save your life out there." Kim pointed out. "It's the least you could do for me."

"As if!" Camille turned her head. "You want my help, what's in it for me?" Kim suddenly smiled. Since Camille was a mercenary, Kim just needed to offer a fair deal in exchange for her services.

"Tell you what." Kim said. "You help me find what I'm looking for, and I'll see to it that you avoid prison."

"Really?" Camille asked skeptically.

"Really really." Kim said. "But just for this one time." she added.

"Hmmmm..." Camille hummed to herself. After a moment of thought, Camille turned back to Kim and spoke. "Fair enough. The freighter is sailing out that way. Honest truth." Camille said as she pointed towards a snowy route through the woods.

"Yes!" Kim shouted. She finally had the clue she was looking for. With a grin, she started the engine up and drove down the path. As the car sped down the snowy road, Kim spoke to Camille.

"So, how'd you get here anyway?" Kim asked.

"Someone hired me. Duh!" Camille replied. "He, like, wanted me to sneak into Dementor's lair and deliver some kinda doomsday weapon to him. Okay, so I was walking down the street, disguised of course, 'cause, being a criminal, I'd be, like, busted pretty quick otherwise, when my cell rings. This guy tells me that he'll pay top dollar for my services, so I hopped the first ship to Alaska. I first posed as a henchman, then disguised myself as that hairy freak to gain better access to the weapon. Of course, I had to, like, get rid of the real freak first. Then, I had..."

"Hey, slow down!" Kim said. "I don't need your life story. I just wanted to know how you got here."

"Well, now you know." Camille turned her nose up at Kim.

"Just one thing, though." Kim asked. "Did the guy who hired you give a name?"

"Yeah." Camille said. "Said his name was Drew Lipsky." At that, Kim slammed the brake, bringing the Sloth to a grinding halt (making Kim glad for having all-terrain tires installed). "What now?" the shapeshifter asked.

"You ditz! That's Drakken!" Kim exclaimed.

"He said he was named Drew Lipsky." Camille repeated.

"Drew Lipsky IS Drakken!" Kim explained. "Drew Lipsky is Drakken's real name!" At that, Camille's eyes went wide in realization.

"He has a REAL name?!" Camille said in shock. "I thought his name was always Drakken!" Kim only groaned in annoyance, then dialed up Wade on the monitor.

"What's up, Kim?" Wade asked.

"Put me through to the castle." Kim exclaimed. "I want to have a few words with Drakken."

--------------------

_At the castle..._

"_I'm going through a tunnel, stuck in a canyon, in an elevator, do you even listen?_" Drakken (in Ron's body) sung at the top of his lungs into the microphone of a karaoke machine he had found. "_No! No, no, no! No, no, no-oo! Whoa, whoa!_" Ron (in Drakken's body) only held his ears in annoyance.

"It's official." Ron moaned. "Karaoke is Japanese for 'tone-deaf'." Before Drakken could elict a response, the nearby TV turned on again, revealing Wade.

"Hey guys." Wade greeted. "Kim wants to check in." he said before his image was replaced by Kim's, with Camille sitting next to her. Ron was the first to notice.

"Hey, KP? Why's Camille Leon ridin' shotgun?" Ron asked. Off to the side, Drakken, knowing what was coming, was trying to tiptoe away.

"Hey, get back here, Drew Lipsky!" Kim ordered. Drakken simply walked back, a shameful look on his face. "You've got some explaining to do!"

"Explaining?" Drakken innocently asked.

"The Idol? Dementor and Monkey Fist? A doomsday weapon you hired Camille here to steal for you?" Kim counted off on her fingers. "Care to explain?" Drakken only sighed at this.

"Alright, Possible. I'll tell you." Drakken began. "You see, prior to you showing up, Miss Leon here was sent on my behalf to steal Dementor's newest doomsday weapon."

"Okay, let's say I buy that." Kim replied. "But why hide your identity to Camille?"

"You know it's no secret that I'm broke, especially after _you_ ruined Operation Grande Size." Drakken explained bitterly.

"Opper-what?" Camille absently asked.

"The Diablo Incident." Kim explained, a bitter tone in her voice. "That's just Drakken's fancy name for it."

"Anyway, if she knew it was me, she would know that I wouldn't be able to pay her, and then she'd refuse the job." Drakken stated.

"So, you used it as an alias, since she didn't know your real name?" Kim asked to confirm.

"It was just until I could get the weapon and use it to get the needed cash for her pay." Drakken groveled. "Of course, I was currently too busy trying to get that Idol to worry about that."

"Speaking of which, just what exactly did you want that Idol for, anyway?" Kim asked again.

"Camille told me that she heard that Monkey Fist had wanted Dementor to build that weapon, and that that Idol was some kind of essential power source for it." Drakken explained. "The idea was that she'd bring me the weapon, and I would've already picked up the Idol by then. Do the math!" he finished with a shout.

"Just one more thing. Does Shego know about this?" came Kim's final question.

"No." Drakken said. "I was going to tell her once we got the Idol. Then you showed up, and THIS happened!" he griped, pointing to him and Ron in their brain-switched bodies.

"Well, if it's any consolation, I'm preparing to go after Dementor and Monkey Fist now." Kim explained. "I'll be getting that Idol back soon... I hope."

"Um, actually, Dementor's, like, no longer a problem." Camille pointed out.

"How so?" Kim asked.

"Heading to the freighter, I, like, pushed Dementor off the train." Camille explained. "The _real_ Monkey Fist was planning to betray Dementor first chance he got so he could keep the weapon all for himself. Dementor wanted to do the same, as well, for he, like, felt that it was his 'cause he built it. However, I stole the weapon before either of them could pull the first punch. Then the real Monkey Fist shows up on the freighter and throws me out here, and, well, here we all are." Kim only glared at Drakken.

"What?" Drakken asked. "I wanted to show them both up, okay?!" Ron, however, looked absolutely confused.

"Okay, so from what I understand, Dementor built the weapon for Monkey Fist, and wanted to betray him so he could keep it. Monkey Fist wanted to betray Dementor once the weapon was finished, 'cause he didn't want to share. And Drakken wanted to one-up them both and had Camille steal the weapon for him. Right?" Ron groaned. "Man, this is making my head hurt. Or is it Drakken's head? Arrggg!! I'm so confused!"

"Relax, Ron." Kim consolingly said. "I'll get you and Drakken back to normal. Anyway, I've gotta go now."

"Thanks, KP!" Ron sniffled, just as Kim switched off.

--------------------

_Back in the Sloth..._

"Alright, Camille." Kim declared. "Buckle up, 'cause we're movin' out!" she called to Camille as she started the engine and drove off towards the ocean. Soon, the Sloth had approached the frozen shoreline.

"Alright, Tweebs! Time to see what this baby can do!" Kim said, recalling her twin brothers, Jim and Tim, and how they rebuilt their dad's busted old Roth SL Coupe into Kim's supercharged Sloth 2.0. With the push of a button, the wheels of the Sloth had folded into the vehicle and a series of hoverjets flared up from below. The Sloth was now a high-speed hovercraft skimming across the water. In mere minutes, Kim saw the freighter in the distance.

"There it is!" Camille pointed out. Before Kim could respond, the sound of a helicopter bellowed from behind her. Glancing out the rearview mirror, Kim saw what could possibly be the craziest thing she had ever seen: a large metallic banana being controlled by a Mecha-Monkey Ninja. It had helicopter rotors and a pair of missile launchers attached to it, and it was tailing her.

_Now I've seen everything!_ Kim thought as the banana-copter opened fire on her. With expert driving precision, Kim evaded each of the missiles as they exploded in the water. Camille observed Kim's car with wide-eyed wonder.

"Whoa!" Camille exclaimed. "Now this is a ride!" Looking around, Camille noticed a series of buttons off to the side. "Hey, what's this button?" she said, putting her finger to it.

"Passenger ejector seat." Kim calmly answered. At that, Camille placed her hand back into her lap as Kim continued to evade the banana-copter.

--------------------

_On the freighter..._

The sound of explosions caught Shego's attention as she sat in her cage. Turning, Shego saw what looked like a flying banana launching missiles at a purple car.

_Kim!_ Shego grinned as she saw the sight of the car speeding her way. _I knew you'd arrive! I may not like you, but even I can count on you to show up and save the day._ Turning towards the ship's front, Shego furrowed her brow.

_Because right now, what's going on here is much bigger than our petty rivalry._ She finished.

--------------------

_Just off to the side of the freighter..._

"Wade, I've approached the freighter. Take over!" Kim called out as she opened the sunroof and prepared her grappler.

"Roger!" Wade replied from the monitor. Pressing a few keys, Wade shifted control over to himself. "I'll park the Sloth on the deck." At that, he pressed a key, which caused straps to attach to Camille's arms and pin them down.

"Hey! Like, what gives?" Camille complained.

"Insurance," Kim smiled. "to make sure you don't double-cross us. Wade, watch her!" Wade gave a thumbs-up as Kim launched her hook and pulled herself onto the deck. A moment later, a quartet of Mecha-Monkey Ninjas showed up to greet her.

"Well, what can I say? I just love the ocean." Kim semi-sarcastically replied as two of the Mecha-Monkey Ninjas leapt out at her. Kim barely evaded the first as she jump-kicked the second out of midair, sending it to the deck in pieces. At that, the other two Mecha-Monkey Ninjas, these colored purple, activated the all-too-familiar shimmer of stealth camouflage.

"More cloakers?" Kim griped as she grabbed and tossed the other Mecha-Monkey Ninja into the water. Pulling out her grappler, Kim loaded and launched EMP darts at them, but the stealth monkey-bots were too fast for them to hit. One of the darts, however, did manage to tag another stealth Mecha-Monkey Ninja that was just standing around, causing its camo to short out. Not missing a beat, Kim launched her grappling hook at it, which sent the Mecha-Monkey Ninja flying into the ocean on impact.

_They're persistent, but not too durable._ Kim observed. _I'll have to remember that._ Her thoughts were distracted by the sudden sound of an explosion. Looking across from her, Kim saw the banana-copter as it attempted to strafe her with missiles. Hiding behind a stack of crates, Kim noticed the two cloaked Mecha-Monkey Ninjas nearby, unaware of a large crane hanging above them. Suddenly, Kim's hand came across a button, which operated said crane.

"Hello, opportunity." Kim smiled as she pressed the "drop" button, releasing the crane's grip on a large crate and sending it falling onto the Mecha-Monkey Ninjas. A second later, they were nothing but slag. Kim, however, was more focused on the crate, showing a smiling yellow face with a big Z on its forehead.

"Z-Boy?" Kim exclaimed, recognizing the character as the mascot and product emblem of Nakasumi Toys Inc. She almost didn't hear her Kimmunicator going off. Picking up, Wade gave a grin of success.

"Good news, Kim. The Sloth has landed. And Camille is still surprisingly quiet." Wade grinned, but Kim didn't respond. "Uh, Kim?"

"Wade..." Kim said to him. "Remember when I told you about that Nakasumi freighter in London? The one with the animatronic parts that was hijacked last week?"

"Yeah!" Wade replied.

"Well, I think I found it!" Kim answered, showing Wade the Z-Boy crate.

"WHOA!" Wade said in shock.

"Yeah, and apparently, Camille told me that this ship was stolen by Monkey Fist." Kim replied. "So, we know who took it and what it's for, but where's it going?" After a moment, Wade replied.

"It's heading for Tokyo, Japan. In fact, it's within Tokyo waters right now." Wade worriedly said. "And it's not slowing down to pull into port. Kim, you need to get to the bridge and slow it down before it crashes."

"All over it!" Kim said as she shut off. Soon, she was jumping, swinging, and weaving across the ship, with the banana-copter shooting at her constantly. Eventually, Kim reached another crane.

"Alright, time to peel this banana!" Kim yelled as she used her grappler to hook to the top of the crane. The banana-copter soared above Kim's head and began to fire off a series of bullets at her. Dodging off to the side, Kim grappled to the banana-copter's underside and swung underneath. The copter, however, instead chose to fly wildly, threatening to shake Kim off. At that moment, Rufus decided to poke his head out of Kim's pocket, only for him to shriek at the height and hide back inside.

_Not a good place to fall off._ Kim thought in fear. _Hundred-fifty feet above the ship, hundred-fifty feet above water. Same result either way... SPLAT!_ Turning her head to the side, Kim saw something else: the Sloth. Unable to reach for her Kimmunicator, Kim resorted to the only option she had left... whether she liked it or not.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but... CAMILLE!" Kim shouted from the air.

--------------------

_In the Sloth..._

Down below, the still-strapped Camille Leon looked up at Kim's plight.

"Her, wanting my help? Like, forget it!" Camille said. At first, she simply sat there, uncaring. However, after a while, she suddenly sighed in defeat.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but..." Camille said as she focused the nanites in her skin into extending the length of her finger, allowing her to reach the buttons despite the straps on her arms. With a wince, Camille pressed a button marked "MISSILE" and watched as a pair of missiles launched from under the hood and flew for the banana-copter.

"After this, you'd better deliver with my freedom, girl." Camille growled, reshaping her finger to normal size.

--------------------

_Up above..._

Seeing the missiles (and currently uncaring as to how Camille managed to reach the buttons), Kim quickly retracted the hook and dropped downward as the missiles hit home, blowing the banana-copter to bits. Kim, however, was sent falling.

_Only one shot!_ Kim gritted her teeth as she pulled into a horizontal dive, slowing down her fall just long enough for her to aim her grappler and fire it at a nearby crane. Thankfully, the hook just managed to catch, allowing Kim to swing towards the bridge and kick the door down on impact. Upon landing, Kim ran for the control room, where the Tokyo skyline was already visible from the windows and was quickly coming closer and closer.

Looking around, Kim ran over to the console and turned down the power to the ship's four engines, but with no real effect. Kim's eyes then glanced at a button marked: EMERGENCY ENGINE STOP, which she pressed. Suddenly, the sound of the propellors stopping rocked the ship, leaving the freighter to slowly decelerate and eventually stop, just a mere second before it smashed into a nearby office building.

_Whew... that was close!_ Kim thought with relief. _And Camille definitely deserves that freedom for having helped me with the copter. Now, I just need to find Shego._ She finished as she ran out of the bridge.


	7. Monkey Doo!

Notes:

THIS is where all the plot points come together, in a magnificent crecendo that'll have you rising to your feet... assuming you haven't already clicked the Back button.

--------------------

_**Act Six: Monkey Doo!**_

--------------------

_On the freighter's main deck..._

Shego, still in the electrified cage, was sitting quietly when Kim suddenly showed up.

"Well, well. Look who I finally found." Kim taunted at the sight of Shego in the cage. "I don't think your parachute's gonna get you out of this one."

"Hey, you knew I was gonna do that!" Shego shot back defensively. "It comes with my character. Now, are you going to get me out, or no?"

"Stand back." Kim spoke as she drew her grappler and loaded a trio of EMP darts into the chamber. Launching the darts into the cage's electrified lock, the electromagnetic charges overloaded the voltage and blew the lock open. A moment later, Shego smashed down the cage door and flipped out onto the deck.

"YES!" Shego yelled out as she stretched her limbs. "The master mercenary lives on!"

"Conceited much?" Kim asked teasingly. Shego was just about to retort when a sudden movement shook the freighter, knocking Kim and Shego to the deck. A loud scraping sound brough the two girls' attention to the forward hatch. As the hatch opened, a humongous figure began to rise up from inside the freighter, one that happened to look like...

"A large robotic monkey?" Shego calmly observed. "Figures it would've been something like that."

"_Achtung!_ My creation!" Dementor yelled from his one-man hovercar, still many miles away from Tokyo. "You are going to be paying for this, you furry freaky-man!"

"That's, like, the second-biggest mechanical monkey head I've ever seen!" Camille gasped from inside the Sloth, where she was still restrained in the passenger seat.

"Monkey! Blech!" Rufus squeaked in disgust from Kim's pocket.

"THAT'S the doomsday weapon?!" Kim asked in disbelief. Suddenly, a loud, monkey-like laugh turned everyone's eyes to the robot's head, where a lone figure stood in triumph.

"IT LIVES!" shouted the man once known to the world as Montgomery Fiske, now the delusional villain Monkey Fist. In his hand he was holding a glowing blue object.

"That's the Idol!" Kim yelled. It was indeed the Mystical Monkey Idol that Kim (and, to a lesser extent, Shego) had chased Dementor halfway across the world for, just to switch the minds of both her boyfriend and her arch-nemesis back to their rightful bodies.

"BEHOLD! Kim Possible and all of Tokyo!" Monkey Fist shouted out to everyone in the vicinity. "The unparalleled might of the Mecha-Monkey King! The Ultimate Monkey Weapon, now controlled by the Ultimate Monkey Master! The ancient prophecies have fortold its creation, a Monkey Master who shall rule the world, with the might of an iron giant at his command. Now, through the combination of ancient knowelege and modern technology, what has been written shall finally come to pass!"

"And you call me conceited." Shego whispered to Kim. Kim was silent as Monkey Fist fanatically continued.

"With a mere act of will, granted by the Mystical Monkey Idol and the Mecha-Monkey King, the world shall bow before me! I shall ascend to my rightful destiny, and crush all those who would dare deny me my glory!" Turning to the city, Monkey Fist raised a hairy hand to the sky. "Mecha-Monkey Ninjas, ATTACK!!! Show this city what true power is all about!" Monkey Fist shouted as he disappeared into the robot's head, with the Idol. After a moment, the large robot suddenly disconnected itself at its torso, sending the upper body flying around the city skyline, swooping and weaving like a jet fighter. The lower body, meanwhile, marched down the street, releasing thousands of Mecha-Monkey Ninjas from inside the torso and scattering them all over the city. Within a minute, the city of Tokyo was in complete chaos. Kim only stared in thought.

_Mere act of will..._ Kim pondered Monkey Fist's words. A sudden realization made her eyes light up. _Of course! The Idol has mind-control powers, so he's using it to control the robot mentally! It's all coming together now!_ _The freighter, the Idol, the robots, everything!_

_Fiske hijacked Nakasumi's freighter to get a hold of the animatronics, which he would use to build that giant monkey. The Idol, which he eventually located and stole from the Smithsonian, would be used as the power source, allowing Fiske to control the robot mentally using its mind-control powers. However, since Fiske isn't exactly the most technologically-savvy evil villain around, he couldn't figure out how to build it, so he turned to Dementor for help. Dementor, of course, wanted to keep it for himself. So, Fiske had Dementor "steal" the Idol he needed while he loaded the robot's components into the freighter for full assembly. Once fully completed, Fiske would ditch Dementor and then ship the robot to Tokyo, where he would unleash it as a demonstration of its power. After all, there's no better place for giant monsters to roam about._

_Drakken then caught wind of the weapon's construction, and wanted to show up the both of them by stealing it. He sent Camille to obtain the weapon and deliver it to him while he and Shego stole the Idol. By posing as Fiske, Camille would steal the weapon from right under both Fiske and Dementor's noses and deliver it via the freighter to Drakken at his lair, who would, by then, have the Idol needed to control the robot._

_Then Ron and I showed up at the castle to retrieve the Idol, just as Drakken and Shego showed up to steal it themselves. Ron and Drakken got their minds switched, Dementor got away with the Idol, and me and Shego chased him halfway across the world for it. Meanwhile, Drakken's scheme was working, or at least it was until the REAL Monkey Fist got rid of Camille and retook control of the freighter. And now that he has both the robot AND the Idol..._

"We are royally screwed." Shego solemly spoke.

"My thoughts exactly." Kim finished, as she watched both halves of the Mecha-Monkey King attack the city. The ring of her Kimmunicator then sounded, which Kim answered.

"Kim, I've finally figured it out!" Wade declared. "Monkey Fist plans to..."

"... Plans to destroy Tokyo by using the Idol to mentally control a giant monkey robot, one that Dementor built for him and that Drakken tried to steal from him with help from Camille Leon." Kim finished. "So not the drama, Wade. I can deduce my own answers too, y'know." Wade only looked at her, speechless.

"Whoa, check out the brains on Kimmie." Shego sarcastically quipped.

"Thank you, Shego... I think." Kim responded. "Wade, any ideas on how to stop it?"

"Huh? Oh!" Wade stuttered before typing in some data. "Well, the only way I can figure is by getting inside the robot and pulling its plug. You two had best work together again for this."

"Fine..." Shego simply said. After all she had been through so far, she was in no mood to argue. "I'll see what I can do about the top half."

"And I'll go after the legs." Kim answered. With a nod of mutual respect for each other, the two rivals set off to pursue the Mecha-Monkey King.

--------------------

_At the castle..._

"Hey, buffoon!" Drakken (in Ron's body) shouted from down the hall. "Look what I've found!"

"What?" Ron (in Drakken's body) asked as he followed the voice. "You're not coming up with another crazy scheme like the other one, are you? I'm barely able to understand the first!" complained Ron, who's head still hurt at the thought of Drakken's surprisingly complex plan (for him, anyway). Turning the corner, Ron was surprised to find Drakken wearing a karate gi on his body.

"It's monkey-boy's personal stuff!" Drakken grinned evilly. "Care to look?"

"Do I?!" Ron happily exclaimed as he ran into the room.

Several minutes later, the two brain-switched boys had sabotaged the entire room. Wearing a large purple robe, Ron was vandalizing a picture of Monkey Fist by drawing bunny ears and teeth on it. Over to the side, Drakken, in his gi, was posing and taunting.

"Oh! Look at me! I'm Monkey Fist!" Drakken taunted in a squeaky voice. "I have hairy limbs and smelly monkeys! I'm the Ultimate Monkey Master, but am unable to even defeat Possible's buffoon sidekick! I'm so pathetic!" Ron only raised an eyebrow at the last part.

"Okay, I'm not sure if I should be insulted or flattered at that crack." Ron thoughtfully replied. It was then that a sudden voice sounded from the doorway.

"BY JOVE!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" Turning their heads, Ron and Drakken gazed at the diminuitive figure of Bates, Monkey Fist's valet and castle caretaker, who was holding a pair of suitcases in his hands. "I leave on holiday for two days and vandals raid Lord Fiske's personals?"

"Hey, who're you callin' 'vandals'"? Ron angrily retorted.

"You! You vandals!" Bates shouted. "I demand you leave Lord Fiske's quarters at once!"

"Make us!" Drakken growled. For a moment, the three of them just stood there quietly, until the two brain-switched boys looked at each other.

"Tell me, buffoon." Drakken asked Ron. "Are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

"I think so..." Ron absent-mindedly replied. "But if Jimmy cracks corn and no one cares, why does he keep doing it?" Drakken only rolled his eyes at Ron's non-sequitor response.

"Never mind... GET HIM!!" Drakken shouted, just before he and Ron pounced on Bates.

--------------------

_Back in Tokyo..._

Kim was up on the rooftops of the Tokyo skyline, having climbed up there to avoid the panicking crowds on the streets. However, there were plenty of opposition waiting for her up there as well, for a mob of Mecha-Monkey Ninjas were currently harassing her.

"Man, this is crazy!" Kim shouted as she evaded an explosive discus chucked at her by a Mecha-Monkey Ninja while punching out a second one nearby. "I scrap one of these things, two more take its place!" As the discus-thrower launched another shot, Kim grabbed the Mecha-Monkey Ninja near her and threw it out in front of the discus's path, where they both blew up on impact. Kim only had a second to breathe before two more Mecha-Monkey Ninjas jumped her and pinned her to the ground. Out of the corner of her eye, Kim saw the discus-thrower taking aim at her, knowing it couldn't miss.

"Oh, no you don't!" Kim growled as she pulled out her grappler and launched a gumball at the discus-thrower's hand, sticking its explosive projectile to its palm. Two seconds later, the discus blew, taking the Mecha-Monkey Ninja with it. Seeing its own kind get blown up, the other two Mecha-Monkey Ninjas looked up, only for Kim to grab them and smash their heads to pieces. As Kim stood up and gasped for relief, she gazed at the marching torso of the Mecha-Monkey King in the distance, spewing more Mecha-Monkey Ninjas with every step.

"Even I have to admit," Kim noted as she pursued. "that this is more monkey than I can handle."

--------------------

_Down below with Shego..._

Shego was walking down the empty street, angrily firing plasma flares at several Mecha-Monkey Ninjas from a distance.

"Lousy robo-apes!" growled Shego. It was clear that Kim and Shego were currently on the same mental wavelength in regards to their current situation. Flipping a bit of hair from her eyes, Shego looked up to see the upper half of the Mecha-Monkey King flying overhead, spitting missiles all over the place.

_Man, this city's garbage disposal budget is gonna be through the roof when this is over._ Shego humorously thought as she used a grappling beam to pull a Mecha-Monkey Ninja close to her for a pummeling. As Shego scrapped another monkey-bot, a sudden shout caught her attention. Turning her head, Shego gasped in fear as she saw a young mother and her child cowering in fear as a falling pile of building debris threatened to crush them both from above.

"NO!!" Shego yelled as she ran for the both of them. For a moment, it seemed like the debris would crush them all, but Shego quickly pulled into a diving tackle and shoved both mother and child out of the way. A second later, Shego was covering them as the rubble harmlessly crashed behind them. As the dust settled, the three of them got to their feet, with the two civilians clearly shaking. After a moment, the mother spoke.

"Thank you." the Japanese woman said in English as she bowed in thanks. "You are quite the heroine."

"_Arigato._" the child, a young girl, added in her native language.

Surprisingly, Shego had nothing to say to either of them. All she could bring herself to do was return the bow. Smiling, the mother led her child down the street, around a corner, and out of sight. Out on the road, Shego just stood there like a deer in headlights, completely speechless.

_Heroine... _ the normally hard-hearted mercenary thought to herself. _Now there's something no one's called me in a long time..._ _God, it's been so long since I left them._ With a nod of her head, Shego's thoughts briefly drifted back to her brothers.

Unfortunately, the sound of an explosion nearby snapped Shego's attention back to reality, and soon, she was running down the street again.

--------------------

_Meanwhile, with Kim..._

"This is getting really annoying!" Kim grunted as she fended off yet another Mecha-Monkey Ninja attack, this time a trio of golden-yellow flyers. "What I wouldn't give for that super-strength I once had. At least, it would even the odds a bit." Unlike Shego, Kim had no superpowers that she knew of, and her physical and mental strength, while great, were as a result of her own self-training. However, she knew what it was like to have them for a time, when, during a visit to Go City, an accidental altercation with Shego's eldest brother Hego and his arch-enemy Aviarius left her with Hego's power of super-strength for a while. Although it was fun, Kim knew she had to give it back to its rightful wielder, which she inevitably did. Ironically, it was during that time that Kim learned that Shego was once a heroine like herself, before leaving to become a criminal mercenary.

However, the current situation was starting to tax Kim's limits. Taking refuge behind a billboard to catch her breath, Kim's hand went to her Kimmunicator just as it rung.

"So NOT the time, Wade!" Kim griped. "I'm up to my head in monkey-bots here, and I don't know how much longer I can hold out."

"Well, then it looks like it's Wade to the rescue!" Wade grinned. "You still have that cube, right?"

"Of course. I've had it since London." the teen hero pointed out.

"Well, clutch it in your hand and hold out your arm." came Wade's explanation.

"O-kayyy..." Kim skeptically said.

"Oh, yeah. Remove Rufus and your grappler first." Wade added before shutting off the line.

"Wade?" Kim asked at Wade's sudden departure. After a bit, Kim removed her grappler from her pocket, then took the cube from her other pocket and clutched it hard within her glove.

As Kim held out her arm, a sudden tingle from within her clutched hand made her nervous. A second later, Kim panicked as a white substance began to coat her hand. Before Kim could scream, the substance went up her arm and soon covered her body, absorbing her clothes in the process. Rufus had only a second to jump out of Kim's pocket and cower on the ground as it too disappeared into the growing white mass. After several seconds of what seemed like something out of a Japanese shojo anime, Kim opened her eyes and looked at herself, now clad in a skintight white-and-blue bodysuit that left _very_ little to the imagination.

"My super-suit?" Kim asked. She knew this suit quite well. It was a nanite-laced, high-tech outfit developed by Wade to be the ultimate trump card in any situation. Though not completely tested, it saved Kim's life during the Diablo Incident, and continued to serve her in the most serious of "sitches". It's only weakness, however, was that it was easy for someone to remotely turn it against her, as Professor Dementor once proved.

"You like it?" Wade suddenly responded, having turned on the line again. "I managed to strip the suit's mass to a bare minimum and put it in that cube for easy transport. The nanites would then self-replicate the suit back to full size when the cube is broken."

"Wow, Wade! That's amazing!" Kim grinned. However, her face suddenly frowned. "But, how would they replicate? They would have to get the needed mass from... from..." Kim stuttered at the thought of exactly _where_ the nanites got the needed mass from.

"Well...heh, heh." Wade sheepishly grinned. "It's... uh, a good thing you bought in bulk when Club Banana restocked your preferred mission style, huh? KP?" Kim's face was one of fury.

"You mean to tell me, Wade, that these nanites are the ONLY THING THAT'S KEEPING ME CLOTHED?!?!?!"

"Well... yes..." Wade moped. He was at a loss for words. Kim only sighed, uncomfortable at the thought that there wasn't _anything_ on her between her suit and her skin.

"Y'know what, Wade? Forget it!" Kim moaned. "I'll make do. I'm just glad no one was looking."

"Hench why I shut off." Wade replied.

At that, Kim spoke to Rufus. "Sorry, pal. No pocket for you on this suit. Just wait for me in the car and watch Camille, okay?"

"Okay!" Rufus said before running off, leaving Kim to leap out of her hiding spot and engage the flying Mecha-Monkey Ninjas.

--------------------

_Back in the castle..._

The brain-switched Drakken and Ron were currently lying on the floor of the castle kitchen. Nearby, the refrigerator was wide open, with various wrappers, bones, and crumbs strewn all about the area.

"Ahhhhh..." Ron happily grinned as he patted "his" stomach. "There's nothing like having a full stomach when you know that the kitchen's all yours."

"You and me both, brother." Drakken agreed, a grin on "his" face. Over to the side sat Bates, who was tied to a chair and gagged around the mouth.

"Mmmmmmmmfffhhhhh! Mmmhh mmmrrrrmmfffff!" Bates angrily muttered through his gag.

"OH, SHUT UP!!" the two of them shouted as they stuffed more food in their faces.

--------------------

_As to Shego..._

The green-hued woman was walking down the abandoned Tokyo streets again, her mind drifting through a sea of old thoughts, brought on by her recent selfless actions.

_Gotta admit... this sure brings back memories._ Shego thought to herself as she made her way for a nearby train station. _Me and my brothers in downtown Go City, fending off Aviarius' robo-bird swarms while the feathered freak laughed at us from his battle-robot. It's almost ironic that I'm currently facing the same situation with a monkey-obsessed villain._

_We were the real team back in the day._ She continued. _Hego would pick up a streetlight or something and swat at the swarms, while I sniped down the ones he missed. Back then, I was nowhere near the skilled martial artist I am now, so I relied exclusively on my powers. Then, while those Wego twins were multiplying and driving Aviarius nuts, Mego would be trying to prove how "useful" his shrinking powers were by sneaking into the 'bot and dismantling it from within._ Shego gave a hearty sigh as she found herself lost in memories. _Those were the days._

_And then, it all ended._ Shego's face turned grim at the thought. _I got fed up. Fed up at how we were wasting our lives playing cops and robbers all the time. I tried telling them, but, of course, they didn't listen or care. They just didn't want their little fantasy world to end. So I left. Left them and everything else their little games wrought. Of course, there were OTHER reasons as well._

Finally, Shego arrived at the train station, where a supply train was quickly barreling past her. With a leap, Shego landed on a flatbed and made her way for the front of the train.

_Kim doesn't realize that, sooner or later, reality will come a-knocking for her, just like it did me._ Shego furrowed her brow at this. _And when it does, her own little world's gonna crumble faster than a house of cards._ Shego's thoughts were cut off by a trio of stealth camouflaged Mecha-Monkey Ninjas as they leaped onboard.

_Though maybe not as fast as THESE!_ Shego finished as she fired up her palms and ran to battle her adversaries. Seeing as how they were invisible, save for a shimmer effect as they moved, Shego couldn't rely on sight. However, she was more than attuned to their movements, which she exploited as she crushed each of the invisible chimp-bots as they attempted to attack her.

Up above, the Mecha-Monkey King's flying upper half soared above the train. Having spotted Shego, the mechanical beast opened its mouth and launched a series of missiles at the train tracks up ahead. Shego only had a moment to swear as the tracks were blown away, leaving a dangerous gap for the train to plummet into. As the train fell into the gap, Shego was catapulted into the air.

--------------------

_Meanwhile..._

"Now this is a much fairer fight!" Kim spoke as the trio of flying Mecha-Monkey Ninjas swooped around her. One of them went in for a dive, only to collide head-on with a blue bubble shield generated by the suit. The Mecha-Monkey Ninja smashed to the ground on impact.

"Anybody else?" Kim taunted. The remaining flying Mecha-Monkey Ninjas only looked at her before flying away. After a second, Kim noticed that they were flying back, and were trying to smash her from both sides.

"Silly monkeys!" Kim giggled as she activated the suit's stealth camo, rendering her invisible. Merely lying on the ground, Kim glanced up to watch as the Mecha-Monkey Ninjas smashed into each other, blowing them both up.

"Well, that's that." Kim smirked as she stood up and disengaged the camo. Looking across the way, Kim saw the marching Mecha-Monkey King's legs, several blocks away.

"Alright! Time to catch up!" Kim said as she engaged the jump-thrusters with a thought. In less than a second. Kim had leaped from her current position on the roof all the way down to the street, some two blocks away. Kim's face was one of glee. Soon, Kim managed to reach an abandoned parade float, where several Mecha-Monkey Ninjas were waiting. Despite the abilities of the Mecha-Monkey Ninjas, they were no match for Kim, who easily destroyed the entire bunch. However, the sound of a missile exploding near her made her look towards a nearby train route, where she saw a supply train collapse into the hole it left behind. And falling towards the ground with it was...

"Shego!!" Kim exclaimed as she took off in a blaze of enhanced speed. As Shego fell, Kim quickly leaped up the side of a building, bounded off a window, flipped into the air to catch Shego, and landed on the street below as the train crashed, all in the span of two seconds.

"I could've survived that!" Shego muttered. But Kim wasn't listening, as a sudden sparking sound was coming from her boots.

"Rats!" Kim griped. "That last peel-out must've been too much for the thrusters."

"I think that's the least of our problems, pumpkin." Shego retorted. Looking up, Kim learned that she and Shego were literally surrounded by no less than _thirty_ Mecha-Monkey Ninjas, all of various makes and models.

"Oh, snap!" both girls said at once. Without wasting a beat, the two rivals began to fight off the swarm as monkey-bot after monkey-bot fought back in tandem.

--------------------

_In the Sloth..._

Camille was still sitting in the car, her arms strapped to the seat. Nearby, Rufus was watching her intently, much to her annoyance.

"Like, what're you lookin' at?" Camille snapped. Rufus just stood silent, like a guard watches his prisoner.

"Well, you must think you're all high and mighty right now." Camille tried again. "But, believe me, if Debutante was here, you'd be, like, running for your life and all." At that, Rufus stifled a gulp. Debutante was Camille's cat, a hairless Sphinx, and, like all cats, she loved to chase rats out of hunger. However, Debutante also seemed to have a romantic eye for Rufus, which made her all the more dangerous to the poor naked mole-rat. Fortunately for him, Camille never took Debutante with her during her jobs, since the cat had a bad habit of running up to Camille and ruining her disguises.

Seeing as how she got Rufus sweating and distracted, Camille silently morphed her finger into its elongnated shape in hopes to tap the ejector seat button. Her attempt was met with a threatening bite from Rufus. Camille barely managed to get her finger back to normal size before Rufus could actually bite her.

"Geez, like, how rude!" the ex-heiress griped. "This is worse than prison."

--------------------

_As to the girls..._

It was something out of a war zone, as Kim and Shego dispatched one Mecha-Monkey Ninja after another.

"Kimmie, catch!" Shego shouted as she launched a plasma flare at Kim. Kim responded by catching the flare with her "scoop arm" (used to capture and redirect projectile fire), and launching it at a flying Mecha-Monkey Ninja. As the monkey-bot fell to the ground, several more showed up to harass the girls again. Soon, Kim and Shego were standing back-to-back against each other as the mob closed in on them.

"Any other ideas, Shego?" Kim asked, between heavy breaths

"Naw, I'm out." gasped Shego. "You?"

"Just one." Kim replied. "But it's a gamble."

"Well, if it's a gamble for you, then I guess I've got nothing to lose." Shego smirked. At that, Kim whispered her plan, and Shego's smirk disappeared upon hearing it, replaced instead by worry.

Soon, the entire group of Mecha-Monkey Ninjas jumped at them, intending to finish the girls off. However, the two of them suddenly flew into the air in a massive jump, courtesy of the jump-thrusters in Kim's suit (despite the damage, Kim managed to get them to work for one last leap). As they soared in midair, Shego gripped both of Kim's scoop arms and began pumping plasma into the absorbtion scoops at an alarming rate. Her suit overloading from the massive energy load, Kim activated the bubble shield just as Shego leaped away and grapple-beamed onto a nearby flagpole to watch.

Kim then launched the stored energy from within the shield, which remained all bottled up inside and was steadily building in intensity, until Kim's image was lost in a massive blue-and-green sphere. Soon, the sphere began falling down towards the mob of Mecha-Monkey Ninjas, where, upon impact, it shattered and released a massive plasma-laced explosion in all directions, wiping out every last one.

As all the Mecha-Monkey Ninjas went up in a green blast of energy, Shego only stared, a fearful look on her face.

"Ki-Kim...?"


	8. LobotoMonkey

Notes:

--------------------

_**Act Seven: LobotoMonkey**_

--------------------

_Downtown Tokyo..._

"Ki-Kim...?" Shego stuttered as the green flash vanished. After a moment, Shego dropped down to the street and ran over to the blast site, which had left a small crater in the pavement. In that crater laid Kim, face down in the rubble. Her super-suit, torn apart in various areas, was already self-patching itself, and soon it was completely regenerated. "Kim, are you alright?" Kim's only response was a moan as she sat up and looked her longtime rival in the eyes.

"I'm... okay." Kim grinned after a moment, only to get a slap on the back of the head from Shego.

"OKAY?!" Shego yelled. "You nearly killed yourself with a tactic that would've killed any lesser man, and you just say you're okay?!"

"It worked, didn't it?" Kim replied. "Although my suit's powers are all shot out. Anyway, why are you worried?"

"Well..." Shego sheepishly shrugged. "If you died, I'd be out of a job. That's all."

"Oh, really?"

A sudden stomping sound from above cut their scene short, however, as the lower half of the Mecha-Monkey King approached the crater. Looking up, the girls watched as the upper half dropped from the sky and reconnected with it's torso. The British voice of Monkey Fist soon sounded from the head.

"Well done, Kim Possible and Shego!" the monkey man spoke. "You are, without a doubt, the finest warriors I have ever known. However, I believe it is time to end our little charade, _permanently_!" And, with that, Monkey Fist let out a simian laugh as the Mecha-Monkey King reached its hand into the crater, picked up Kim and Shego, and tossed them into its mouth. Kim barely managed to grip onto the hand's fingers, but Shego wasn't so lucky.

"SHEGO!" Kim shouted as Shego disappeared into the Mecha-Monkey King's inner maw, just before the teeth slammed shut. "Geez... I guess he prefers _green_ bananas." the redhead moaned, just as the Mecha-Monkey King began trying to shake Kim off its hand. With a wince, Kim leaped off the hand and grabbed onto the ear of the head.

_Fiske won't want to damage his own toy, so, as long as I stay on its body like a flea, I'll be safe from the fists. _Kim thought to herself, before her face turned nervous. _On the other hand, I can't stay here forever. I've gotta take this ape apart!_ With a nod, Kim dialed up Wade.

"Wade!" Kim explained. "I'm in dire straits. I'm on the Mecha-Monkey King's ear. My suit's powers are all offline, save for the nano-repair..."

"Hold on, Kim!" Wade glared at her. "Care to tell me exactly WHAT you did to damage your suit like that?!"

"That's not important!" Kim growled. "Anyway, this big ape also ate Shego!"

"ATE Shego?! Funny, I thought apes were mostly vegetarians." he said with a chuckle.

"So NOT the time, Wade!" Kim yelled. "I've got a giant robo-monkey tearing up Tokyo, my boyfriend and my arch-enemy's minds need proper switching, and Shego...

"Alright, sheesh." Wade grumbled before typing data into his computer. "Shego's okay. She seems to be in the Mecha-Monkey King's heart cavity. I'll see about helping her out in destroying it."

"Okay, but what about me?" Kim asked.

"You're at the head, right?" Wade asked, leading Kim to nod yes. "Well, make your way for the brain cavity. There's a passage at the back of the head. See it?"

"I see it!" Kim affirmed from her vantage point.

"Monkey Fist is there and so's the Idol." Wade explained. "Destroy both heart and brain, and the Mecha-Monkey King should go boom. Just make sure you get that Idol out in one piece."

"On it now!" Kim said as she shut off. With a deep breath, Kim jumped off from her perch and began to run across the Mecha-Monkey King's lower lip, only for the eyes to suddenly fire off laser beams at her. Kim was barely able to evade as the beam nicked her suit.

_Whoa... I see it's not THAT defenseless up here._ Kim grunted as her suit's nanites patched up the torn area. _Gotta be careful._ Kim then began running again, using her honed agility to evade the lasers as she made her way for the back of the head.

--------------------

_Meanwhile, in the heart cavity..._

"I'm just gonna take a wild guess here," Shego grunted as she gazed up at what looked like a giant mechanical heart. "but I think that's the heart!" Having fell into some kind of large room, Shego was assessing her surroundings. It was then that Wade decided to call.

"Shego, are you all right?" Wade asked.

"Just peachy, poindexter." Shego taunted. "Anyway, care to do what you always do?"

"Well, you're currently in the heart cavity of the Mecha-Monkey King." started Wade. Shego only gave him a sour glare.

"I think that much is obvious!"

"From what I'm reading, there's a powerful shield protecting the heart." Wade continued. "You need to disable the shield somehow before you can destroy it."

"And that's all I need to know." Shego interrupted as she shut off, just as a quartet of mechanical gorillas leaped out at her. Unlike the Mecha-Monkey Ninjas, these Mecha-Gorillas were of a blue-and-gray scheme, as well as being quite strong and bulky, which Shego found out as the first one made a dent in the floor as it tried to pound her.

"Oh, please." Shego muttered as she fired up her palms and smashed up the first Mecha-Gorilla. "Like I'm gonna let a monkey make a monkey out of me." As the next two ran forward, Shego backflipped away, only to suddenly run forward and decapitate the Mecha-Gorillas in two swift strokes of her hands. Not knowing any better, the fourth one barked randomly at Shego, as if it was trying to challenge her.

"C'mon. Didn't you see what just happened?" Shego taunted as the Mecha-Gorilla ran at her. Before it could connect with its attack, Shego dropped to one knee and punched the mecha-ape right in its face. The Mecha-Gorilla fell to the floor, lifeless.

"Yes!" Shego exclaimed, just as a loud hiss sounded nearby. Looking up, Shego saw the shield around the heart vanish, exposing it. With a grin, Shego fired off several plasma flares at it, only for them to glance off harmlessly.

_Energy-deflectant metal, huh?_ Shego thought. _Well, I guess this requires a more hands-on approach._ Firing a grappling beam, Shego pulled herself up to the heart and landed on top of it, where she then proceeded to wail on it with repeated plasma-punches. After several blows, the heart began to spark, and Shego proceeded to leap off. Much to her disappointment, however, the damage wasn't enough to destroy it, and the shield had reactivated.

"Rats!" griped Shego as more Mecha-Gorillas arrived on the scene. "This might take longer than I thought."

--------------------

_At that moment, in the brain cavity..._

Following the path from the outside, Kim barged into the main brain area. Surprisingly, there were no control panels or anything. Rather, the chamber consisted of a large brain-like machine on the roof which channeled energy downward through what Kim recognized as the Idol and out of a port at the bottom. Below the port sat Monkey Fist, who was currently meditating underneath the apparatus, thus allowing him to control the Mecha-Monkey King with only the slightest of thought. Kim couldn't help but be impressed at how man and machine were so well-linked.

_No wonder Dementor and Drakken wanted it for themselves._ Kim thought to herself. _No complex controls, no unnecessary buttons, just the ability to crush anything with a mere thought. _While Kim was in awe, a sudden voice reverbrated throughout the room.

_"Welcome, Miss Possible."_ the voice "spoke" "_It's nice to see you."_

"Wha? Fiske?" Kim jumped at the noise.

_"If you are wondering, I am mentally speaking to you via the loudspeakers."_ Monkey Fist explained. _"Of course, that's besides the point."_

"What I wanna know is why?" Kim asked. "You had it all. Fame, fortune, respect, and you throw it all away just to become a common criminal."

_"Don't DARE call me that!" _Monkey Fist "shouted" _"I am not a criminal. I am merely an enlightened soul, dedicated to my teachings and my destiny."_

"And that justifies trying to destroy Tokyo?!" Kim shot back. "You're no enlightened soul. You're just nuts!"

_"A child like you could never hope to comprehend my vision."_ Monkey Fist responded. _"And if you cannot comprehend it, then you shall be crushed by it, as will the rest of this blind, misguided world."_

"The only misguided thing I see is you!" Kim shouted.

_"Really? And exactly why do YOU play the crusading heroine all the time?"_ Monkey Fist asked. _"This world is an endless den of decay and corruption, and yet you insist on protecting it from people like the schnauser and the blue idiot? Why do you call me 'misguided' when you yourself cannot even realize that, for all your efforts, it is all a lost cause?" _

"I... I..." Kim stuttered. In a sense, he was right. And somehow, in the back of her mind, Kim knew that he was right. All she could do was bow her head in defeat. "I... don't know." she whispered sadly.

_"You see, Possible? I'm not the misguided one here. YOU are!"_ Monkey Fist taunted. _"And now, your blindness and your naivity shall be your undoing."_ With that, several elevator shafts rose up from the ground and opened to reveal Mecha-Gorillas. With no time to waste on them, Kim proceeded to launch gumballs at them, sticking them in place and allowing Kim to focus on the brain.

"I can't explain why I do this." Kim growled at Monkey Fist. "But I know what I need to do right now, and that's to defeat you." Taking aim with her grappler, Kim fired a series of EMP darts at the brain, which all impacted on the protective shield and disabled it. Kim then switched to the grappling hook and pulled herself up to the brain, where she started to punch and kick it furiously. Down below, Monkey Fist was stirring, as if something was interfering with his ability to focus properly. With a grunt, Monkey Fist willed an order, which caused a powerful energy discharge to emit from the brain and knock Kim off.

"Yeeooowwcchhh!!!" Kim shouted as she found herself falling all the way down to the floor. As Kim landed with a loud thud, the voice of Monkey Fist echoed throughout the room.

_"A worthy attempt, Miss Possible,"_ "spoke" Monkey Fist, using his mental control over the Mecha-Monkey King's loudspeakers to taunt her. _"but utterly futile. Now, feel the unbridaled fury of my full power."_ Unable to move, Kim looked up to see a mob of Mecha-Gorillas bearing down on her.

Flipping up on her feet, Kim began to attack the Mecha-Gorillas with all her might. Punching, kicking, flipping, Kim was more than able to hold her own for a while. However, the Mecha-Gorillas just kept on coming, and soon, Kim was completely surrounded.

_There's... too many._ Kim gasped, short on breath. As Monkey Fist let off another "laugh" over the loudspeakers, the Mecha-Gorillas leaped to the attack.

Kim only had a second to scream as the mob began to pound her mercilessly.

--------------------

_At the castle..._

As Drakken (in Ron's body) lay asleep on the couch and Bates continued to growl angrily from the kitchen, Ron (in Drakken's body) found himself looking up at the starlit sky of London.

_Kim..._ Ron began to think to himself. _I know we've been through some pretty hairy stuff since we first knew each other, and I appreciate all the fun we've had over the years. But, I've been thinking recently. About us, our relationship, y'know... that sort of thing._

_We've known each other for a long time. All the way back to Pre-K, I believe._ _But it wasn't until that lousy Diablo Incident that I realized my feelings for you. I do like the dating and all that, but... I just don't feel as if we're meant to, y'know, tie the knot. _Ron couldn't help but smirk at the thought. _Yeah, it's kinda weird, thinking about marriage, but the idea is nagging at me._

_The thing is, if we marry, it'll be MY job to protect you in sickness and in health, or so the vows go, and you know that I'm not the kind of person who can do such a thing. _Ron continued. _And the missions are another thing. I do like going on these adventures with you, but... I'm just not sure if I want to do this for the rest of my life. I mean, what if something happened to me out there, and you couldn't save me? Or worse, what if something happened to YOU?! I don't think I could handle that loss. The point is, Kim... _he hesitated. _I'm afraid. Afraid of commitment. Afraid of dying. But, most of all... afraid of losing you. _

_However, that doesn't change my current feelings. _Ron grinned. _I'm not sure about the future yet, but, right now, I want to be with you._

Ron frowned. This was something he often thought of when he was alone, but could never find it in his heart to speak it to Kim. He loved Kim, but, at the same time, he was scared of the thought of spending his future with someone like her.

"Please, Kim..." Rom whispered. "Don't die on me..."

--------------------

_Back with Kim..._

As the Mecha-Gorillas continued to beat poor Kim to a pulp, the young girl laid there, unmoving. There was only so much damage the suit could auto-repair, and Kim was too injured to even think clearly, let alone move.

_Dead... _Kim thought. _Can't... move... _Every thought was a struggle as the Mecha-Gorillas delivered endless, unrelenting pain upon Kim's body. _Can't... give up... Must... move... Must... fight... for mom... dad... Ron..._

_Ron!_ Kim thought in a flash of realization. Normally, he was the one who always saved Kim from the worst possible situations, sometimes through his determination, but mostly through dumb luck. Unfortunately, she realized that he couldn't pull her out of this one. He was still back in Monkey Fist's Castle, his mind still switched with Drakken's, and all his hopes still on his girlfriend, unaware of the beating she was suffering. With the sudden realization that she was letting her lover down, Kim began to feel angry. Angrier than she had ever known in her life.

"Get... off!" Kim growled, but to no avail as the Mecha-Gorillas pounded on her body. As Kim tried to stand, all her thoughts focused on Ron and her desire to see him again, she began to feel a strange sensation. It was as if an untapped, and yet somehow familiar, force of power was suddenly coursing through her. Healing her. Energizing her.

"I... said... **GET OFF!!!**" Kim shouted at the top of her lungs. Suddenly, without warning, a massive blast of electrical energy emitted from her body and blasted all the Mecha-Gorillas away from her. The mechanical minions were sent soaring through the air and smashed to bits around the floor. As the robots went up in smoke, Kim suddenly stood up, a look of pure rage on her literally glowing face.

--------------------

_At that moment..._

Poor Shego was up to her neck in Mecha-Gorillas, but at least she was faring much better than Kim was. Launching plasma flares at the robo-apes from a distance and punching out those at close range, Shego was managing to keep them from mobbing her. However, the merc was getting impatient.

"C'mon, you lousy piece of junk!" Shego shouted. "Drop the shield already!" Having wasted enough precious time waiting for her window, Shego began to throw Mecha-Gorilla after Mecha-Gorilla at the mechanical organ.

At first, the Mecha-Gorillas had no effect. Angrily, Shego grabbed another Mecha-Gorilla and began to overload it with plasma. Soon, the mercenary threw a glowing green robo-ape at the heart. This proved to be too much for the shield, and it soon dropped.

Finally, with a mighty leap, Shego clung to the side of the heart and drove a plasma-punch right through the side. Grinning, Shego began to fire off plasma flares directly into the delicate inner circuitry. Within moments, the heart was beginning to rupture and explode.

"Thank god!" Shego exclaimed. "Takes care of that. Now to find Kimmie, get that Idol, and ditch this place." And soon, she was using her grappling beam to swing up through the innards.

--------------------

_Meanwhile, in the brain cavity..._

As a new group of Mecha-Gorillas arrived to the attack, Kim suddenly ran towards them with unmatched human speed and sliced each of them apart with a single swipe of her arm. If one was in the room and could look closely at Kim's forearm, they would have sworn it had turned into a silverish, almost liquid-like blade. However, Kim never noticed, for she was too enraged to notice much of anything, except her desire to win. Without warning, one of the Mecha-Gorillas jumped out towards her. Kim, however, turned to her would-be attacker and glared at it, which somehow made the Mecha-Gorilla freeze in midair, shoot into the wall, and smash apart on impact.

Before the robo-apes could regroup, Kim suddenly shot towards the ceiling and literally hovered next to the brain, where she began to pound it with all her might and rage. Fueling her silver-colored palms with electrical energy, Kim was literally clawing and tearing the brain apart. It was at this point that Monkey Fist decided to open his eyes and look up. What he saw made him tremble in fear, as he gazed upon Kim Possible floating in the air and destroying his prized weapon, wielding a force that defied all explanation. A force that even put his so-called "Mystical Monkey Power" to shame.

As Kim delivered a final, crushing blow to the brain, Monkey Fist was barely able to whimper his fear as the brain blew.

"Oh... that's not good."

Before Monkey Fist could escape, a stray piece of debris from above knocked him over the head, knocking him to the floor. As the monkey man fell down and the machine began to explode, as well as the whole Mecha-Monkey King, Kim suddenly dropped to the ground and collapsed in a series of heavy breaths. Apparently, she had calmed down again, and what had just happened to her had exhausted her greatly.

"Whew..." Kim gasped. "What a rush..." Catching her breath, she dialed up Wade.

"Hey Kim." Wade cheerfully spoke. "You okay?"

"Yeah..." Kim replied. "I'm cool..."

"You sure? I saw how you fought off those mecha-apes, and I was wondering..."

"I'm alright, Wade." Kim calmly answered. "I just... didn't think the super-suit could do all that."

"Uh, Kim..." Wade skeptically replied. Before Wade could continue, a hairy fist suddenly reached out and punched Kim. As Kim recovered, she watched in horror as her Kimmunicator, having been knocked into the air, was grabbed by Monkey Fist and crushed in his monkey-like foot. The look on his face was one of pure insanity. Suddenly, Monkey Fist began to scream in a loud, monkey-esque shriek as he leaped at Kim and began to swipe at her madly. Kim was surprised to see that there was none of Monkey Fist's usual calmness or grace in his attacks. Rather, he was fighting like a raging beast, not unlike his animal namesake... or herself from a few minutes ago.

_Damn!_ Kim thought, in one of her rare instances of swearing. _Was I really like that earlier?_ She had no time to ponder the thought further as she dodged and weaved through Monkey Fist's onslaught as the Mecha-Monkey King was falling apart all around her.

Suddenly, the robot rocked violently, and Kim, having lost her footing, tripped and fell into a nearby chasm. Barely managing to grab onto the edge of the pit, Kim glanced upward towards her opponent. Above her, Monkey Fist screamed in triumph, and, for the first time in all her years of fighting him, Kim had begun to realize exactly how much the fine line between man and monkey had been blurred with him. No longer the calm Englishman Montgomery Fiske, but a true animal, berserk and furious.

As Monkey Fist grabbed Kim's wrists with the intent to drop her into the chasm, a blunt, blue object suddenly clubbed him from behind his head. The force of the blow was enough for the monkey man to release his grip on Kim, and she began to fall. However, a black-and-green arm flashed into view and grabbed Kim by her right arm. Looking up, Kim saw the raven-haired face of Shego grabbing on to her with her right arm, her left holding the Idol.

"Shego?!" Kim exclaimed.

"That's my name..." Shego grunted as she pulled Kim up. "Don't wear it out."

As Kim managed to regain her footing, the sound of loud explosions rocked the entire robot. Kim and Shego knew what was going to happen, and neither one of them wanted to be around for it.

"It's gonna blow!" Kim shouted as she picked up Monkey Fist's unconscious body.

"Well, I'm outta here!" Shego replied, as she ran out through the doorway that Kim first entered. Kim followed suit, only to find herself and Shego standing miles above the ruined streets of Tokyo.

"Oh, snap..." Kim grunted. With no nearby buildings tall enough for either of them to grapple to, it seemed like they were stuck. Suddenly, the four-note two-tone horn of the Sloth sounded as the car hovered underneath them. The sunroof was open and Rufus was waving from inside. Camille Leon was also inside, still strapped down.

Without further delay, Kim and Shego leapt from their lofty perch, still holding their respective cargos, and landed in the car. On the car monitor, Wade gave a thumbs-up as he remote-piloted the car away from the Mecha-Monkey King and down to the street, just as the massive robot went up in a massive explosion. With the infernal weapon destroyed, the two rivals breathed a sigh of relief.

"Whew..." Shego gasped. "So this is what you do when I'm not around."

"Pretty much." Kim replied. However, a sudden shout from down the street made them turn their heads.

"NOOOO!!!" came Professor Dementor's cry as he flew his one-man hovercar to the wreackage of the beloved weapon he had built. "My precious Mecha-Monkey King!" Angrily turning to Kim, Dementor roared at her. "YOU!! _Fraulein_ Possible!! This is all your doing! I shall make you..."

"Shaddup!" Shego shouted as she nailed Dementor with a low-level plasma flare, knocking him out and sending his vehicle crashing to the ground.

--------------------

_The aftermath..._

With the dust settling, Tokyo was currently trying to clean up the mess left behind. Easier said than done, for piles of rubble dotted the city streets and deactivated Mecha-Monkey Ninjas, having all shut down now that the CPU center in the Mecha-Monkey King was destroyed, were strewn about. As Kim and Rufus wrapped the Idol in cloths and put it in the trunk, they turned to watched the Tokyo police cart off Monkey Fist and Dementor. Monkey Fist was sitting in the paddy wagon quietly, with both his hands and monkey feet cuffed together in high-tech vices. Dementor, on the other hand, was noisily ranting and raving in German.

"You're going back to the cage where you belong, Fiske." Kim smirked. "As for you Dementor, _Auf Wiedersehen!_" The two villains had nothing to say to her (nothing good, anyway) as the wagon closed shut and the vehicle drove away.

"Thank you, Possible-san." spoke one of the Tokyo cops. "You have saved us once again."

"Aw... No big!" Kim shrugged. "Just doing what I do best. However, I did have some rather unconventional help this time." she said as she glanced upwards.

As the scene unfolded down below, Shego watched from her rooftop perch, with Camille standing beside her. The first thing Shego did prior to the arrival of the police was free Camille and flee out of sight from the cops. Kim, surprisingly, had no arguments to their escape, since she had already promised Camille's freedom in exchange for her help. As to Shego... well, even Kim knew better than to try and apprehend her.

"Aren't you, like, gonna go down there?" Camille asked. "I mean, you did help save the day. Granted, it was with that lousy Possible brat, but..." Shego only sat there, staring at Kim as she spoke to the cops.

"Kid, when you're wanted in eleven countries," Shego answered, without looking up. "you know to never stick around for the cops, no matter what the circumstance." Camille only shrugged as she and Shego continued to watch.

Meanwhile, as the police drove away, a black limousine suddenly drove up to Kim. A moment later, a tall Japanese woman stepped out.

"Hello again, Possible-san." spoke the woman, whom Kim recognized as Miss Kyoko of Nakasumi Toys Inc. "Our honorable CEO would like to thank you personally." With that, a short but stern businessman stepped out of the limo.

"Mr. Nakasumi-san!" Kim greeted as she bowed. Kim knew the CEO and his assistant personally. Nakasumi returned the bow, then began to speak.

"Possible-san." Nakasumi greeted in English. "Once again, my company is indebted to you, having recovered our stolen freighter and seeing to it that my company's stolen technology did not destroy this city."

"I aim to please, Mr. Nakasumi-san." Kim replied. Glancing around the damaged and destroyed city, Kim added sadly. "I... I only wish I could've done more to prevent this destruction in the first place."

"Do not worry." Nakasumi grinned. "All of the destroyed buildings are insured, and I can compensate for the rest. Rest assured, you have done all you could."

"Sometimes I wonder about that." Kim muttered. She had her doubts.

"By the way. The green-suited woman that was with you. The criminal called Shego, I believe." Nakasumi continued. "Tell her that, while I cannot forgive her for the crimes she has comitted against me in the past, I thank her for her selfless heroism in the wake of these recent events."

"Well, Shego _was_ once a hero. I guess even she can't completely bury her heroic side." Kim pointed out. " But don't be telling anyone that." Nakasumi only smiled at that. Up above, Camille gazed at Shego incredulously.

"Oh, my gawd!" Camille exclaimed. "_You_ were once a hero?! Like her?!" Apparently, this news was new to her.

"Don't look so surprised." Shego shrugged, then angrily glared at Camille. "And if you tell _anyone_ in the Guild about this, I will kill you!" she threatened.

"My lips are sealed." Camille gulped. One thing that Shego could count on with the shapeshifting socialite was that she excelled in keeping secrets. "However, what I wanna know is why you did it." Camille continued. "Saved those people and all that. I mean, for someone who's supposed to be the bad girl..." Shego only sighed.

"Camille. I may work for some of the most wicked and insane people in this world, each with varying levels of competence, but that doesn't mean I don't have a heart." the merc explained, remembering how she saved the mother and daughter.

"Whatever!" Camille grunted. It was obvious from the tone of her voice that she couldn't really care less for anyone other than herself.

"Besides," Shego smirked. "I couldn't let Kimmie lose to the combined might of a German strudle and a British ape-man, not when I make for a far more worthy opponent."

"Now that I can believe." Camille replied. Back on the street, Kim and Nakasumi were concluding their conversation.

"In conclusion, Possible-san. If there is any way I can repay you, please tell me." spoke Nakasumi.

"It's okay, Nakasumi-san." Kim answered. "I don't need to be repaid. I just wish to go home now. It's been a long mission and I'm ready for a well-deserved break. Besides," she smiled at the thought of her boyfriend. "someone's still waiting for me."

"Very well. I shall leave you to your desires." Nakasumi spoke before bowing again. "And tell your friend Stoppable-san I said hello."

"I will." Kim answered as she returned the bow. With a glance, Nakasumi re-entered his limo, followed by Miss Kyoko. A moment later, the limo drove away, leaving Kim all alone. Glancing up, Kim saw Shego and Camille at their rooftop seat.

"Alright, you two. It's clear." Kim said as Shego landed next to her, with Camille sliding down a drainpipe. Glancing at the two mercenaries, Kim directed her focus at Camille.

"Well, Leon, I did promise your freedom in exchange for your help." Kim spoke as she gave her a plane ticket. "Wade provided this for you. It's a one-way ticket back to the states." Camille only stared at the ticket as she took it in her hand.

"Gee, Possible..." Camille stuttered. "I... don't know what to say."

"Well, I do." Kim warned. "If we meet again, rest assured you'll be back behind bars before you know it."

"Depends!" Camille grinned, flipping a bit of hair out of her eyes. "I could be, like, anywhere... or any_one_ for that matter."

"Trust me, kid. She'll find you." Shego explained bitterly. "She always does."

"We'll see." Camille winked as she turned around and morphed a civilian disguise on herself. "We'll see." And with that, Camille turned down a street corner and was gone. After a moment, Shego turned towards Kim.

"Well, I guess that's it." Shego spoke. "The big robot's toast, chimpy and schnauser are behind bars, and, as much as I hate to admit it, the free world is safe once again."

"And that just leaves one last loose end to tie up over at Fiske's place." Kim explained as she got into the Sloth parked nearby. "Need a ride?" Shego, for once, had no objections as she got in the passenger seat. A moment later, the Sloth was driving down the street, en route to its final destination.


	9. Epilogue

Notes:

Last chapter. Make sure you actually READ it. Don't be skimming down to the bottom too fast.

--------------------

_**Epilogue**_

--------------------

_In the Sloth..._

Kim, still wearing her super-suit, and Shego were silent as the Sloth flew its way towards London, the Idol in the back trunk. Eventually, Kim started to talk.

"Y'know, Shego," Kim began. "I really do appreciate the help you gave me."

"Think nothing of it." Shego replied quietly. "Really, 'cause, if I have any say in it, I'm not doin' it again."

"Of course." Kim sighed. For a moment, there was silence between the two. "Actually..."

"What?!" Shego griped.

"You think that, maybe, if circumstances were different between us, we could've actually been... " Kim hesitated before finishing. "...friends?"

"Friends?" Shego mulled over the thought for a moment. She did recall an incident where she had been transformed into a goody two-shoe woman after a run-in with an old enemy of hers. Although she claimed she didn't remember the details of actually being _nice_ to Kim, she actually did remember, and she knew that Kim was right on that remark.

"So... you do agree with me?" Kim asked. Shego only gave her an angry stare.

"Hell no! I'm no friend of yours."

"So, then, why'd you save me? I mean, do you really want to beat me that bad?"

"It's really nothing personal against you." Shego explained. "I do want to kill you, but it's only because I'm being paid to."

"But you do want to kill me."

"Drakken's the one who wants you dead, not me. I'm just his muscle. A professional on the opposite end of the battlefield." Shego sighed. "However, I do enjoy the fights. In fact, you're the first real opponent I've had in years. You might say that, while I don't like you, I do at least respect you. As an adversary, of course."

All Kim could do was shake her head at Shego's confusing logic. To her, you were either a hero or a villain. There was no middle ground for Kim Possible's view on life.

The rest of the ride was in complete silence.

--------------------

_Monkey Fist's Castle..._

"Well, here we are." Kim said she and Shego entered the front gate, with Kim holding the Idol and Rufus on her shoulder. "Through toil and strife, we finally made it."

"Thank god." Shego moaned. "After all this, I'm ready for a vacation."

"You're not the only one." Kim smirked. "Personally, I've been thinking about trying out that spa in Greece we once met at."

"Really?" Shego replied. "I guess we _do_ have some things in common."

_More than you know._ Kim thought to herself, remembering Shego's brief stint as an actually nice girl. As Kim prepared to walke through the front hall, Shego suddenly stopped her. "Hey, what gives?" Kim asked.

"I just want you to know that this changes nothing between us." Shego explained. "As soon as we get those two back to normal and go our separate ways, it's back to the way it is. Drakken makes the stupid plan, you show up to stop him, I try to pound you in an ultimately futile attempt to salvage the stupid plan, and your buffoon boyfriend and his gerbil go and ruin it all with their dumb luck."

"Is that a challenge?" Kim grinned.

"You better believe it, princess." Shego replied. "Now, let's get this over with." As Shego walked ahead, Kim tailed behind in thought.

_To think that her and I are bitter enemies._ Kim thought. _And yet we can just pal around like this, even when she's evil. I'm telling you, that woman is a walking enigma._

"Yo, pumpkin! Let's go!" Shego shouted impatiently.

"Comin'!" Kim called back as she ran to catch up, still holding the Idol.

--------------------

_Basement shrine..._

As the two girls made their way into the basement shrine, they were surprised to find a most unusual sight: Ron (in Drakken's body) and Drakken (in Ron's body) dancing to the music coming from the karaoke machine nearby. At first, the two of them didn't notice the girls, but they noticed when Shego shut off the music.

"Hate to break up the dance party, you two," Shego taunted. "but we're back."

"Hey, we weren't dancing!" Drakken complained. "We were... uh... am... just... "

"Save yourself the trouble, Drakken." Kim replied as she set the Idol on the ground. "We're here, we've got the Idol, and it's time to set things straight."

"Alright, KP!" Ron exclaimed. It was then that he noticed that Kim was still wearing her super-suit. "Uhhh..."

"It's a long story. I'll fill you in on it later." Kim spoke before turning to Shego. "Shego, you still have that Kimmunicator I gave you, right?"

"Of course." Shego answered as she handed it over. Smiling, Kim called up Wade.

"Alright, Wade. We have the Idol, and Ron and Drakken are impatient to get back to normal." Kim explained. "So how do we do it?"

"Quite simple, really." Wade answered. "Apparently, the mind-switch came when they both touched the Idol together, so, logically, doing the same thing again should reverse the effects."

"Hmph... I could've guessed that." Kim shrugged. "Well, thanks Wade. I'll see you back home."

"Same here, Kim." Wade replied before shutting off. Kim then turned to Ron and Drakken as they gathered around the Idol.

"Okay, I'm gonna count to three, and on three, you both touch the Idol." Kim explained. "Ready? One. Two. Th..."

"Wait!" Drakken suddenly shouted before turning to Ron. "Listen, buf... I mean, Ron."

"Wow, you actually remembered!" Ron taunted. "See what happens when you simply try."

"Don't push your luck, buffoon!" Drakken warned. "What we've been through recently, with the brain-switching and all..." Drakken hesitated before continuing. "Let's keep it between the four of us, okay? If the criminal underworld learned of this..."

"As if you've got any reputation to worry about." Shego griped. "Let's just do this now. On three. One, two, THREE!"

On three, Ron and Drakken put their hands to the Idol, causing the same white flash of energy as before to be emitted. As Kim, Shego, and Rufus shielded their eyes from the glare, a loud shout was heard from nearby. Eventually, the glow disappeared, leaving Ron and Drakken sitting on the floor, the Idol between them. After a moment, Kim broke the silence.

"Ron... are... you alright?" Kim asked. Ron's body opened its mouth to talk.

"... Ki-Kim? Is it my voice you're hearing?" came the sound from Ron's actual throat. Kim nodded happily, at which Ron happily stood up.

"Yayyyy!" Ron (in his own body) hopped in glee as he hugged himself. "Back in my own head." With that, Rufus leaped off from Kim's shoulder and landed in Ron's pant pocket. "Hey, Rufus! I missed you out there." Rufus happily squealed in agreement. Drakken then took the time to announce his own happiness.

"YES!" Drakken (in his own body) proclaimed. "Dr. Drakken is back and better than ever! BOOYAH!" His exclamation was met with an angry glare from Ron.

"Hey, get your own catchphrase!" Ron snapped. As Shego merely stood there, Kim only grinned at seeing them back to normal.

"Well, now that that's been taken care of, I guess I should get that Idol back to the Smithsonian." Kim replied as she walked up to the Idol. However, before she could take it, Drakken suddenly snatched the Idol away from her. "HEY!!"

"Not so fast, Kim Possible!" Drakken shouted. "Now that I'm back in my own body, it's time to think about MY future!"

"But Drakken," Kim pointed out. "the Mecha-Monkey King's destroyed."

"True, but stuff like this fetches a nice price on the online auctions." Drakken grinned, looking at the Idol greedily. "Imagine how much the bidders on E-vil-Bay will pay for THIS!"

As Drakken ran off, Kim tried to run after him, but was cut off by Shego as the green-suited mercenary suddenly jumped out in front of her.

"Sorry, princess, but work's work." Shego casually replied as she began to swipe at her, forcing Kim to evade and block her blows as Drakken reached the stairs leading outside.

"And now, Kim Possible, I take my leave!" called back Drakken, unaware that, at that moment, the same ghost monkey from earlier was sneaking up on him. "You think you're 'all that', but you're no-"

"ROOOAARRR!!!" came the ghost monkey's sudden scream.

"AAACCCKKKKK!!!" Drakken panicked, tossing the Idol behind him in shock. Noticing the Idol, Drakken screamed again as he doubled back to catch it. Meanwhile, Ron and Rufus were moving in for the catch. Before Kim or Shego could react, the three collided with the Idol, and another white flash went off, leaving both girls to break off their fight and gaze in terror.

"OH NO!! NOT AGAIN!!" Soon, the light faded and the three of them were lying on the floor. As the dust settled, Drakken was the first to stand and talk... in his own voice.

"What?" the blue-skinned madman asked. "Why's everyone staring? Is there something on my face? Ah, well." Turning to Shego, he said. "C'mon, Shego, let's get outta here." At that, Shego looked surprised.

"What? And leave the Idol? I thought you just said..."

"Forget what I've just said!" Drakken shouted back. "After all I've been through recently, it's not worth it. Now let's go. I think I double-parked the hovercar."

"Yeah, about that." Shego stated. "I had to borrow it and, well... Dementor toasted it."

"WHAT?!" Drakken freaked. With a growl, he snapped back. "Well, that car's coming out of your pay!"

"Wait... you're PAYING me?! Last time I checked, you were flat broke!" Shego smirked. She loved picking on Drakken like this. Before Drakken could reply in anger, his cellphone suddenly went off again, forcing him to pick up and answer.

"Hello, mother." Drakken greeted with fake sincerity. "Yes, I know I forgot that milk. I've just been extra-busy..." he continued as he walked out of the shrine. With a shrug, Shego followed. However, she paused to turn back to Kim.

"Possible! Don't forget!" Shego declared. "Next time, you're mine! Stay alive 'til then!"

"I'll save a spot for you on my dance card!" Kim called back. And, with that, Shego disappeared once again, leaving Kim, Ron, and Rufus all alone.

"I guess that woman will just never change." Kim smirked before turning to Ron. "So, 'lover', how're you feeling?" What Ron said in response made Kim freak.

"Huh, huh. Hun-gry!" "Ron" said in a rodent-like voice.

"Ru-Rufus?!" Kim panicked at the answer. "But then..." she sweated nervously as her eyes glanced to Rufus's body.

"Uh, KP? Why's everything so big?" "Rufus" said in Ron's voice. At that, he looked himself over in shock, and realized exactly what happened. "AHHHH!!! KP! KP! I'M NAKED! I'M NAKEDDD!!!"

"Aw, snap!" Kim panicked as she tried to calm her brain-switched boyfriend. "Just relax, Ron. I'll just... Hey, where's the Idol?" Kim said as she looked down, only to find Ron's body running around with the Idol in its arms, laughing in rodent laughs.

"Big legs! Big legs!" Rufus (in Ron's body) teased.

"Hey, Rufus, give that back!" Ron (in Rufus' body) yelled as he began to run after his rightful body as fast as his stubby mole-rat limbs could take him, only for him to trip and fall over his own paws.

"Geez, how do you run with these things?" Ron grumbled before turning to Kim and shouting. "KP! Tell Rufus to give that Idol back!" Kim, however, merely sighed and shook her head in annoyance as she walked out of the shrine for some fresh air. After all she had been through, she was just too tired to bother at the moment.

"KP! Where ya going?" Ron complained as he saw his girlfriend leave the shrine. "Tell Rufus to give it back! KP?! KP?!"

"KAY-PEEEEEE?!?!?!" came the echoing cry of Ron Stoppable over the London hills as the scene in Monkey Fist's Castle drew to a close.

_**IT'S OVER!!!**_

--------------------

Well, that's all there is. There isn't anymore. This is my first major KP fic, and I'm proud at how it turned out. To clarify a few things.

First of all, this ain't no game walkthrough. Merely copping off the game is no way to make a game adaptation, as I've seen from some of the lame attempts. However, there are those who can actually turn a video game of minimal plot into a full-fledged novellia. I'm not one of them, for I know I'm not the best of writers, but at least I know what NOT to do with something like this.

The actual series is, of course, important to the overall development of my KP world, and I've tried to adhere to it as much as possible without directly contradicting anything that could happen next in Season 4. To that extent, I placed the fic's time frame near the eventual end of the season (just after the finale), allowing for some open room for major series developments. If necessary, though, I'll fix up a few details as needed.

P.S. To those who want a Season 5, FORGET IT! They said the show's ending at four, 'nuff said (and it very well better, lest KP suffer the Curse of the Shark-Jumping Fonz). Heck, be lucky you got four to begin with.

P.P.S After seeing "Oh No, Yono", I've been forced to make a few small edits in regards. The fic now takes place not long after graduation. As to Monkey Fist, I've got an explanation as to how he's come back.

Camille Leon's involvement was my idea. Basically, the game gave NO explanation as to why Drakken wanted the Idol, and his involvement in the overall plot was non-existent, so I figured I'd try to make it so that Drakken would have his own agenda involving Dementor and Monkey Fist's plans. Seeing as how he was stuck in the castle and mind-switched, he wouldn't be able to do much directly, hench, Camille being hired to do his dirty work. Personally, I like Camille. Most people don't, though. I can understand their dislike, whether it's her appearance, her VA, or her lack of impact in the series.

But let me say this:

1. Appearance means nothing when you're a shapeshifter. Yes, she's a joke on Paris Hilton, but that's besides the point.

2. To me, Ashley Tisdale is just a VA, not a celebrity (though Disney would like to say otherwise). She's no different from Christy, Will, Nicole, and the rest.

3. This is her main problem. Only two episodes (so far), and she was never properly focused on in either.

I blame the writers for always making her a mere foil instead of an actual character. I could probably write better episodes for her than them, or at least more fanfics.

I've got further plans for my vision of the KP world. This fic is a notable part of those plans, just so you know. Expect future KP from me (though no guarantees as to when). Who knows, maybe something else will come up... or some_one_.

I don't own ANYONE or ANYTHING KP-based, just to reiterate. This is MY story, though, so no stealie.

And now, the credits (just for fun).

STARRING:

Kim Possible - Christy Carlson Romano

Shego - Nicole Sullivan

WITH:

Ron Stoppable - Will Friedle

Wade Load - Tahj Mowry

Rufus - Nancy Cartwright

Dr. Drakken - John DiMaggio

Prof. Dementor - Patton Oswalt

Monkey Fist - Tom Kane

Camille Leon - Ashley Tisdale

And several others, whom are too minor to mention.

Of course, since this is a fanfic, there are no voices! Ha-ha!

WRITTEN AND DIRECTED BY:

Maetch (like I'm gonna tell YOU my real name)

IN ASSOCIATION WITH:

Arthur Megapode Productions (not a real joint, it's just a personal joke)

WITH SPECIAL THANKS TO:

Disney, for the show. And that's as far as I'm thanking you.

Buena Vista Games, for making a surprisingly high-quality game based on the show.

Sony, for giving the surprisingly high-quality game based on the show a console that ISN'T a portable for once.

Pepsi-Cola, hits the spot. Just follow the bouncing dot. (It's an old product jingle they once had. Look it up.)

The various books, TV shows, movies, and video games that I enjoy, and turn to for inspiration (as well as occasional in-jokes).

Anyone and everyone who's willing to take the time to read this thing. Drop reviews, just don't flame.

This has been:

_**KIM POSSIBLE: WHAT'S THE SWITCH!**_

Thank you for reading!

Good night, and god bless!


End file.
